Childhood friends
by AnimeGirl4576
Summary: Tanbarun's Princess Shirayuki and Clarines' Prince Zen are childhood friends. After ten years, they meet again. Together will go through many adventures. In the end, will they fall in love with each other or will they remain just friends? Read it to find out.
1. Playing in the castle's garden

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I hope you like my story. I'm really sorry for my English, as I'm not a native speaker. You may notice grammatical mistakes and dispelled words. Also you will realize that I have may changed the characters of Zen and Shirayuki(I mean their behavior). Thank you for reading my story. If you want, you can review. I don't own "Akagami no Shirayuki-hime".

 **Chapter 1: Playing in the castle's garden**

It was a bright day at the Kingdom of Clarines. The sun was shining and the whole country had a rainbow of happy emotions. In the castle's garden, there were two kids who were playing hide and seek. They were called Prince Zen of Clarines and Princess Shirayuki of Tanbarun. They were the same age, seven. Their parents were best friends as their children.

\- Haha Shirayuki, I found you. You are hiding behind the tree, said Prince Zen loudly.

\- Oh Zen that's unfair. You were looking out of the corner of your eye. Count again!, said Princess Shirayuki angry.

\- Ok ok. Go hide somewhere else this time. Ten, nine, eight, ..., three, two, one. I'll find you wherever you're hiding.

He was searching for her everywhere in the garden but he couldn't find his friend. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up.

\- Ok Shirayuki get out, I give up, he said as he was sitting down the grass exhausted.

\- I won, I won, she was singing happily.

\- I want to play something else. Can we?

\- Okay. So what do you want?

\- Actually, I was hoping you would have some great ideas. You know many entertaining games, so pick one.

Shirayuki was thinking with a serious expression on her face. She wanted to play something which Zen would like.

In the meanwhile, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. It meant the weather would get rainy in a few hours.

 _Just now we were playing hide and seek. What else could we play? I need something which Zen will be fond of. I know,_ she said in her head. _My mum will help me._

\- Um, Zen. I need to go inside to ask my mother something.

\- Okay. I'll be waiting here. Take your time, he said gently.

She was running in the corridors of Clarines' castle searching for her mother. Finally she found her at the living room with her husband, Mitsuo (=shining man). They were talking with Zen's parents, his dad Yuu (=higher, superior) and his mum Miki (=beautiful princess).

\- Mum, mum I need your help.

\- What's going on sweetie? How can I help you?, she said to her lovely daughter.

\- I want to play something extraordinary with Zen, but I can't find anything. Can you give me some ideas, please?

\- How about blindman's buff? I think it's an amusing game.

\- Oh mum thank you, Shirayuki kissed her mother.

She was running back to the garden while thinking the expression on Zen's face.

\- Uh. Shirayuki is growing very quickly. I am so grateful I have her as my daughter.

\- Hitomi (=the one with the most beautiful eyes), in eleven years she will be an adult. Of course she will grow like we did, said Mitsuo.

Mitsuo and Hitomi are Shirayuki's parents. They administrate the Tanbarun Kingdom wisely, so their citizens adore them as their King and Queen.

Yuu and Miki are Zen's parents and are like Mitsuo and Hitomi. That's why they have become such best friends. The Clarines Kingdom is proud of them as they govern its people with intelligence.

Both Kingdoms have good associations and are allies with each other. The parents are proud of their children and hope someday Zen and Shirayuki will get married.

Shirayuki told Zen what they would play and ,as she imagined, Zen was glad. They were playing for a little while until her parents called her to leave and go home.

\- Shirayuki, we have to go home. You'll see Zen some other time.

\- Oh mum, I want to stay here a little longer. Can't we?, she asked sweetly.

\- No honey, said Mitsuo. We have to go home because we have work to do. You'll see Zen in the near future, I promise.

\- Then it's a promise. Zen, I will see you again. Bye-bye.

\- See you Shirayuki, he said as they were waving to each other.

 ** _See you next time..._**


	2. After ten years

**Ch apter 2 : After ten years**

At Tanbarun's Kingdom...

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Today is another boring day. Every day I have to wake up early, eat breakfast, go to attend dancing class, go for horseriding and then I have cooking class. At the end of the day, I am dead tired and my head hurts.

The only thing I want to do is studying about herbs. I'd prefer to be herbalist than princess of Tanbarun. Also I want to have friends but the only one I have is my maid.

I keep telling my parents that I don't want this kind of life but they ignore me. I remember last year, I was trying to escape from my room to leave this country but the guards saw me. That night I heard the tirade of my life.

I often recall my memories from Zen. I had promised to him that I would go to see him but I haven't heard a thing from him for ten years. I wonder how he looks like after all these years.

On the other hand, I haven't changed a bit. My red-appled hair is still the same but have been lengthened a bit and my eyes are a little more green. My body remains thin but now I have the changes which happen to teenage girls. Many princes have come to the Kingdom to marry me but I rejected them all. My father keeps telling me that sooner or later I should get married and become the heir apparent. I ignore him as well...

At Clarines' Kingdom...

Zen (P.O.V.)

I'm trying to deal with the paper work but every day it heads up. Fortunately, Mitsuhide and Kiki help me and the work is done quickly. My father says to me that I must do that because someday I will be the King of Clarines. But what if I don't want to be marry a princess and become the King of Clarines?

After finishing the paper work, I go for practicing at fencing with my friends. I beat Mitsuhide but Kiki beats me at this sport.

Anyway, this is my daily routine. Deep inside I wish I could change all of these and have a normal life. But then I think about my childhood friend Shirayuki. I ask myself how she looks like and if she still remembers me.

Maybe I could ask my father if he could invite her family here. It deserves a try.

At lunchtime, I talked about it with my parents.

\- Um father can I ask you a favor?

\- What is it Zen? You look serious.

\- I was thinking if you could invite the loyal family of Tanbarun here.

\- Aa. And why would I do that?

\- I thought that we haven't heard anything from them for a long time.

\- You have a point. Mmm...this is a good chance to discuss about a lot of things with King Mitsuo. What do you think Miki?

\- Actually Yuu, I also want to chat with Queen Hitomi. We haven't seen each other for about ten years. I missed them. And I desire to see Shirayuki. By now, she must be a beautiful princess.

\- Yeah you're right. I remember how cute she was with her pink dress. Zen, she always thought about you, said his mother pleased.

\- I know. We played together every time she was here. She had some nice and crazy ideas. So father, will you invite them?

\- Of course. I'll do it right after our lunch.

And with these words, I continued to eat. I can't wait until the time I see Shirayuki again.

In the meanwhile, Mitsuhide and Kiki were waiting for me to go for horseriding. I told them everything about my father's decision. Their reaction was teasing me about Shirayuki. But I don't care. The only thing I want to do is waiting for her.

 ** _See you next time..._**


	3. Preparations for the trip

**Chapter 3 : Preparations for the trip**

While King Mitsuo was sitting on his throne, a messenger entered the hall. He bowed to the King and gave him a letter.

\- Your Highness, I have a message for you from the Clarines' King Yuu.

\- Oh thank you, says Mitsuo.

Then the messenger left the hall and the King read the letter. His face had a happy expression.

\- My darling, read the letter. It has wonderful news.

\- What is it Dad?, asked Shirayuki who it happens to be in the room.

\- King Yuu invites us to his Kingdom.

-What? Seriously? Let me read it. Oh my god, I can't believe it. It's true!

Shirayuki's heart was flying upon the clouds. The rest of the day, she had a wide smile on her face, something which made her parents happy.

At the night, while they were eating dinner, the royal family was talking about the trip.

\- So they invite us to stay for a month?, said Hitomi.

\- Yes but we cannot stay for so long. There are some matters that I must take care of here, thought Mitsuo.

\- Dad, you can do it before we leave.

\- I know Shirayuki. But again, we can't stay for a month. Maybe we could stay for two weeks. What do you think Hitomi?

\- I think it's good. I don't want to be a burden.

\- But two weeks are very little time. Please can we stay longer?, begged Princess Shirayuki.

\- No. Shirayuki, we will go to see our friends but...

\- Ok, she said sadly.

After that she went to her room. She was crying unstoppable. She wished she could see Zen longer but she can't go against her parents.

 _This is unfair. Why would they do this to me? If only I could convince them to let me stay there. It would be amazing!_

She was so angry with her parents so she didn't want to see them the next day. With the tears still on her face, finally she got asleep.

 _The next day..._

King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi were in the living room waiting for their daughter. Last night, both of them were discussing about their trip. Today, they would announce their decisions to Shirayuki.

\- Did you call me Father?, she asked coldly.

\- Yes. We called you here to inform you about the trip. Well... First of all, we decided to stay for a month. Second, you must promise me that you will be a proper princess. Third, you can go to the greenhouse only if you ask for permission. Fourth, I wish for you to...enjoy the trip!, finished the King.

\- Can you do all these?, smiled Hitomi.

Shirayuki was listening to her parents speechless. All the tears and the anger she had felt last night had vanished.

\- Oh. Mum, Dad. I-I don't know what to say. Maybe you're the best parents in the world. Don't worry, I will be a proper princess and you'll be proud of me, she hugged them.

\- Shirayuki, we are already proud of you. Don't forget it! And we will always love you, said their parents.

\- I love you too. Well... When will we begin to prepare our luggage?, asked Shirayuki impatient.

\- Right now.

From that time, all the servants were running around the castle to prepare the Tanbarun's royal family for the trip.

Everyone was excited but Shirayuki was feeling happier than anyone else. At last, she was able to see her childhood friend.

 ** _See you next time..._**


	4. Finally we see each other

**Chapter 4 : Finally we see each other**

The Tanbarun's royal family was on the way for Clarines' Kingdom. After a few hours, the carriage finally arrived at its destination.

All this time, Shirayuki's heart was beating so fast she thought her parents can hear it. When the carriage stopped, suddenly she felt nervous.

 _What do I have to say when I see him? Should I greet him like a friend or a prince? I think my heart is going to break into a thousand pieces. Ok ok just relax,_ she said to herself and took a deep breath. _I will let him to greet me first and then I'll respond at the same way. This is the best solution._ Shirayuki took another deep breath and got out of the carriage.

Zen (P.O.V.)

I'm standing in front of the main gate to welcome Tanbarun's royal family. I definitely want to see her.

After ten minutes, we see the carriage coming. My father is next to my mother and next to him it's me.

I catch myself being anxious, nervous. I am trying to persuade myself that we will just greet each other and that's all. I can't understand why I'm feeling this way. We're just childhood friends.

Oh there she is. She is getting off the carriage.

NARRATOR

Both Prince and Princess were feeling nervous. They didn't know why but when they saw each other, they figured it out it.

\- King Mitsuo, my friend, greeted King Yuu. How are you? I haven't seen you for ages.

\- I'm very fine. How are you Miki?

\- Oh I'm so happy you're all here. Oh look at Shirayuki! She's a young, beautiful princess. How are you doing Hitomi?

Everyone was being hugged and was talking to each other, except from Zen and Shirayuki. They stood there without saying anything. They didn't know how to greet one another. Until Zen made the first move.

\- Hello Princess Shirayuki, he bowed to her. How are you?

\- Um, I'm very well Prince Zen. How are you?, she bowed.

\- Fine, he smiled nervously.

Thet were making eye contact but could say nothing more.

\- Why are you talking to each other so formal?, asked Queen Miki. Just chat like you did when you were children.

They both nodded and smiled. After that, they had a normal conversation.

The two families went inside the castle where three maids were waiting for them. They bowed to them and one of them said:

\- You're welcome, Your Highness. Please follow us to take you to your bedrooms, they bowed and started to walk.

Normally, Zen's bedroom is at the opposite side of his parents'. Now, King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi's room is next to King Yuu and Queen Miki's room. So, Shirayuki is next to Zen.

When the two young people found out about it, they blushed.

\- The lunch will be served in two hours, announced the maid.

\- Ok thank you Aimi, said Miki gently. You can do whatever you want until that time. Does anyone desire to take a bath?

\- I want, said Shirayuki shyly. Can I please?

\- Of course you can. Aimi can you take care of her?

\- Yes Miss. Princess Shirayuki, come over here, she said and went into the bathroom of Shirayuki's room.

Zen thought that it would be better if he went to Mitsuhide and Kiki and tell them what happened. So he left the inside of the castle.

His friends waited for him at the tree where they had first met. It was nearby the greenhouse. Zen told them about their first normal conversation.

\- Zen, I don't think that happened something between you two, noticed Kiki. Maybe she felt like you, nervous. However, it may will happen something in the next days. You never know.

\- The question is: Do YOU want to happen something?, smirked Mitsuhide.

\- Oh don't say nonsense. I have told you so many times, we're just childhood friends.

\- Yes but now you saw how beautiful she is. What if something has changed into your heart? It's possible you feel something for her and don't know about it yet.

\- Oh leave me alone. I don't know anymore, said Zen with his hands on his face.

Meanwhile, Shirayuki was feeling relieved while she was in the bath Aimi had prepared for her. She needed it, the trip was exhausting. Moreover, Shirayuki wanted a break from seeing Zen. She still didn't know how to chat with him. Everything she had known ten years ago had all been vanished. Something changed between Zen and her but didn't know it.

When she finished her bath, Shirayuki put on a dress which its color was light green with some small ribbons on right and left. It fitted perfectly with her eyes. Also, she put an orange hairpin, something which made her cuter.

She was looking for the maid to ask her where the greenhouse was. Of course she had got permission from the Queen and now she was ready with a book for herbs on her hand.

\- Um Yasuko-san can you tell me where is the greenhouse located? asked the maid.

\- Do you see that big tree Miss? It's ten metres from there.

\- Thank you very much.

Now she was walking faster. She didn't want to lose another minute. At last, she found it and entered the door.

Inside, there were many kinds of flowers and herbs she had read in her book. Some flowers had about three different colors and the herbs she was reading, the most of them were in this greenhouse. Shirayuki thought she was dreaming but a minute later figured out that this wasn't a dream.

Zen (P.O.V.)

While I was chatting with Kiki and Mitsuhide, I saw Shirayuki going into the greenhouse. This caught my attention and I followed her.

Without seeing me, I went in the greenhouse. She was reading a book and simultaneously she was looking at the flowers and the herbs.

I decided to stop hiding and talked to her.

\- Hi Shirayuki. What are you doing?

\- A. Hi Zen. I'm studying the herbs.

\- How come? Do you have an interest in herbs?, I asked surprised.

\- Yes, I have been studying about them for two years. Actually, I wanted to be herbalist rather than a princess.

\- Mmm... I see. Um Shirayuki, I want to tell you something.

\- What is it?, said gently.

 _Oh, how can I say it in words? It's hard. On the other hand, this isn't something important. Anyway, let's do it._ I took a deep breath and started.

\- Shirayuki, I won't lie to you. When I first saw you, I was surprised. In the past ten years you have changed a lot.

\- You too. I mean now you look more handsome, said shyly.

\- While we were chatting I was feeling nervous. I thought we were discussing normal but I was wrong. At least, **_I_** wasn't talking normal.

\- What do you think? From now on, can we talk normal to each other?, she smiled.

\- Of course. It would be my pleasure. I'm glad we're finally met each other, Shirayuki.

\- Me too Zen. I was waiting for this day so long. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise.

\- It doesn't matter anymore. From now on, we will see one another more often.

And with these words, we continued our conversation normally.

 **Hey guys! This chapter was a bit long. Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry for not using the** **official names of Zen and Shirayuki's parents. Actually, I haven't read the manga yet (although I want to). However, I chose their names carefully, so they suit to the characters. I'll try to write even better _from now on._**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	5. Shirayuki's secret and the attack in the

**Chapter 5 : Shirayuki's secret and the attack in the forest** **(part 1)**

Shirayuki and her parents have been at Clarines for about five days. Fortunately, they would stay there for another twenty-five days.

Zen was happy. Now, he and his childhood friend could talk without blushing, except from some times when they complimented on the other.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

I like being here, but I think something's missing. At Tanbarun, while noone could see me in the middle of the night, I was practicing at my favorite sport. Here I cannot do that, it wouldn't be right. But I can't live without it. Maybe I could practice while everyone will be sleeping. Yes, I'll do this.

NARRATOR

It was still afternoon and it seemed that the sun didn't want to change shifts with the moon. Shirayuki was sitting in front of the window in her room watching the sun which didn't seem to set.

\- Ugh. Why doesn't it set? I have to go for practicing. Luckily, every morning I go to the greenhouse. I have become friends with the gardener, Hiroshi-kun.

Hiroshi-kun is a fifty-seven year-old man. He is kind and she tells him everything she has learnt about the herbs within the past two years. Together they take care of the flowers. You could say that he is like a father to her. Shirayuki might know him for only a few days but she trusts him very much. Hiroshi-kun's face derives warmth and enthusiasm.

In the end, the moon was visible lighting up the Clarines' Kingdom. It was a pretty night while the moonlight swarmed the corridors of the castle.

A shadow was running into them watching out if someone saw her.

She got out of the building and headed to the place where the soldiers practice at fencing. She took a wooden sword and started.

Zen (P.O.V.)

I can't sleep. I don't know the reason but it may be Mitsuhide. Before going to bed, he was narrating scary stories about witches, ghosts and stuff like that. It would be better if I walked for a little bit. This way I will get tired and fall asleep.

I am wandering in the corridors to go to the garden. Tonight the moon is beautiful! I wish I could see it with Shirayuki. Oh, what am I thinking? These stuff were made for couples, had told me my mother.

It would be nice if I went for fencing. If I practice, I will be able to beat Kiki. I have to learn more moves to disarm her.

Huh? Someone's there and is already practicing. Well that's good, I will have a rival. But why is he wearing a hood?

Might he be an enemy? Better to check it out. I take off my sword and walk towards him quietly.

\- Who are you and what are you doing here?, I asked while I was threatening him with my sword.

He seemed to be shocked, so I took the chance and put off his hood.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Two years ago, as I was sitting on my chair bored, I heard some soldiers fighting under my balcony so I went to see what was going on. They were practicing at fencing.

Later that day, I went to see the guard who was standing at my parents' bedroom door. We were friends. He was from a country in the West.

\- Um, John can I ask you something?

\- Of course Princess. What is it?, he asked gently.

\- You know... I want to learn why fencing is so important. I mean you know how to use a sword, right?

\- I do, every soldier knows. Fencing helps you to defense and attack. Sword is a useful tool if you want to fight. But you must learn many moves to be able to use it right, he explained with details.

\- Ooh. Um John, I was wondering, can you teach me fencing?

He looked at me surprised. I had already known his answer.

\- You can't learn fencing, you are a princess and a girl. Girls aren't occupied with these stuff. But why do you want to learn fencing so badly? I mean it won't help you at anything.

\- Let's say that I just want to keep busy myself. That's all. So can you help me?

\- You know that if someone caught me teaching you fencing I could lose my job. Let it be. I'll do it just for you.

\- Oh great! Thank you John, I gave him a kiss on his cheek. And when could we start?, I asked impatient.

\- We will be doing practicing only the nights, okay? Tonight I don't have any shift so you have to be at the place where the soldiers practice at midnight. And for God's sake, please don't be late like the other time when I had to give you your present.

\- Okay okay I got it. Then see you at night, I smiled and went back to my bedroom.

From that night, John teaches me fencing and I would say I'm good at it because I can beat John. He is considered the best soldier at fencing. That's why I became friends with him and I chose him from all the soldiers to teach me.

NARRATOR

Both teenagers were shocked. Shirayuki because her secret had revealed and Zen because he didn't expect a girl would be occupied with fencing, let alone Shirayuki.

They didn't know what to say. Shirayuki spoke first.

\- I suppose now you are aware of my secret, said with a nervous smile.

Zen wasn't ready to speak yet but he had to say something. Anything.

\- Shirayuki, are you holding a sword?

\- Zen look, I can explain everything.

\- You have my attention, he crossed his arms on his chest.

\- This all started when I was fifteen. One day, while I was bored, I saw some soldiers practice under my balcony. So I thought " Why don't I learn fencing?". I asked from a soldier and my friend to teach me and here I am.

\- But how haven't your parents figured it out yet?

\- I am trying to keep this secret. I practice at nights while everyone is sleeping.

\- I see. And now, what will you do?

\- I'll ask you a favor.

\- What favor?, asked Zen with uncertainty.

\- Well... I was wondering if you could keep the whole thing secret. Can you please?

He didn't want to betray her so he agreed.

\- Oh thank you Zen. You're the best, she hugged him but both immediately drew back embarrassed. Now, how about a match between you and me?, Shirayuki smiled sneaky.

\- Do you think you can beat me?

\- Do you want me to prove it?, answered back.

And with these words, they began to fight. At least, they had fun. But at last Zen proved wrong. With a sudden Shirayuki's move, Zen's wooden sword fell on the ground.

\- Mmm... Actually you're very good. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect from you so much energy. Congratulations! However, I'm sure you cannot beat Kiki. She beats both Mitsuhide and me. You have slim chances...

\- I don't think so. Can you tell her to fight with me?

\- Ok. I'd like to see that match.

\- Ok. Then see you tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting here.

\- Goodnight Shirayuki.

\- Goodnight Zen.

Princess Shirayuki and Prince Zen went back to their rooms but couldn't sleep as they were thinking one another.

The next day, Shirayuki would have to prove once more time her abilities. But something unexpected would happen.

 ** _See you next time..._**


	6. Shirayuki's secret and the (part 2)

I'm sorry for the late update, but just to let you know, this week I will start high school and my time will be limited. However, I'll do my best to keep writing this story. Thank you for your reviews.

 **Chapter 6 : Shirayuki's secret and the attack in the forest (part 2)**

That morning, Shirayuki woke up very early. She was waiting for this all night. Now, a chance was given to her to prove that princesses are able to fight.

Zen had told Kiki for this match and she accepted it gladly. At last, she could fight with someone who had the same strength with her. This would be a real match.

Mitsuhide went to the fencing place. There he found Shirayuki practicing.

\- Do you want me to help you?

\- Oh um. Hello. What's your name?, asked him a little surprised.

\- My name's Mitsuhide, my Princess. I'm one of Zen's aides along with Kiki. Nice to meet you, he bowed.

\- Nice to meet you too. Last night, Zen told me about you two. You seem to be good friends with him.

\- Yes we are. I heard that you will have a match with Kiki at fencing. How come?

\- I beat Zen at fencing last night and he bet that I can't beat Kiki so I challenged her.

\- I see. Then, do you want help?

\- If you can.

They were practicing and Mitsuhide thought that she was truly very good at this sport.

After a while, Zen with Kiki appeared.

\- Nice to meet you, your Highness. My name's Kiki. Today, I will be your rival.

\- Nice to meet you too Kiki. It's my plaesure to have you as my rival.

They began fighting after Kiki's warming. Both were good at it, but only one would be the winner. The question was: who?

Zen with Mitsuhide were looking at them excited. This was the first time they were seeing a match between girls, let alone a princess with a prince's aide.

Shirayuki did her best to be the winner but she knew that this wouldn't be so easy. In front of her was standing a girl who used the sword as well as her.

After twenty minutes of fighting the winner still hadn't been decided. Until Zen stopped them and spoke.

\- Well... Both of you are the best at fencing. The winner cannot be decided so I suggest this match will be a tie. What do you think?

Shirayuki nodded to him and then looked at Kiki. She nodded too. The girls shaked hands and smiled to each other. All of them were satisfied.

Later, the four of them went to the kitchen to eat something. Shirayuki thought an amazing idea.

\- How about going the four of us for a horseriding in the forest? It would be a wonderful ride!, said excited.

\- Mmm... You're right. In fact, I want to go out for a walk. What do you think, guys?, asked Zen his friends.

\- I'm in, said Kiki.

\- Me too, agreed Mitsuhide.

\- Then, I'll prepare some food to do picnic.

\- Mitsuhide and I will get ready the horses.

\- As for me, I will lend a hand to Shirayuki.

\- Alright. Let's do it.

Everyone completed their tasks and headed to the forest. The day was amazing without a tiny cloud in the sky. The Sun was the Sky's King and was holding the clouds and the rain away so the four friends would have fun.

Finally, they stopped their horses at a glade. The trees' leaves and the grass were fully green and here and there you could see colourful flowers. The landscape was fantastic!

Shirayuki recognized some herbs and flowers. She always liked to do this job when she was in a forest.

\- Ahh... The air here is refreshing. That's why I like going to forests, said Shirayuki.

\- Me too, concurred Zen.

While they were eating, Mitsuhide spoke.

\- Princess Shirayuki, I was-

\- Stop. Before telling me what you want, I will say to Kiki and you something. I know you show to me respect because I'm a princess, but we're almost at the same age. It is a little weird to call me ''Your Highness'' e.t.c.So I desire to call me by my name. Will you do it?

\- Of course, Shirayuki, smiled Kiki. From now on, we will call each other by our first names. Right Mitsuhide?

\- Certainly.

The company was having fun, when they heard something strange. It was a sound like somebody fell on the ground. Immediately, all of them stood up and went to the place where the sound was heard.

\- Shirayuki, you stay back, said Zen with severity.

\- But I-

\- I said you stay here.

Mitsuhide, Kiki and Zen saw someone with a hood and a sword in his hand. The three friends figured out that he was a thief.

\- Who are you? Tell me, demanded Zen.

The stranger didn't answer. Instead, he jumped upon them and went to Shirayuki. Everyone understood what he wanted.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

I see the man that is walking towards me. I am frightened, what does he want from me?

\- Don't say anything, he spoke with his heavy voice. If you move, I will kill you with my sword.

I see terror in Zen's eyes. I want to go back to him.

\- Let her go. Otherwise, if you harm her, I will kill you with my own hands.

What should I do? I know how to fight with a sword but I don't know what to do when I'm in danger.

 _Please Zen, help me. Take me close to you, hug me,_ I wish inside my head.

Kiki and Mitsuhide are standing behind my childhood friend. They are waiting for orders from Zen.

\- I won't let her. You know, she has beautiful and unique red hair. Plus, she is a princess. She would worth a fortune for noble people.

\- I won't let you have her. Give her back, says Zen determined as he walks to us ready to fight.

\- One more step and she will belong to past.

Zen steps back and seems like he is thinking.

\- Let's make a deal.

\- I'm listening.

\- How about giving her to me and then give you money?

The stranger seems to think about it, but then he asks for a certain amount . Zen says it is a lot of money. He can't give him so much.

Zen may be a prince and wealthy but he can't give to a thief so much money.

\- Then say goodbye to her. Guys, I leave them to you...

Suddenly, more men with hoods are falling onto the ground and surrounding my friends.

The first stranger must be their leader. He takes me into the forest while I scream.

\- ZEN, ZEN. PLEASE HELP ME. SOMEONE. ZEEEEENNNNN..., I scream with all my strength.

I hear Zen calling my name but I can't talk to him anymore as the leader has his hand on my mouth.

I start crying and he tells me to shut up. I'm trying with all I have to escape but he's stronger than me.

The last thing I remember is the leader telling me to shut up and then he hits me on the head with a mace. Then I pass out. Everything's black.

 ** _See you next time..._**


	7. Searching for Shirayuki

**Chapter 7 : Searching for Shirayuki**

Everyone in the castle was upset with the kidnap of Shirayuki. Zen accused himself and his friends while Shirayuki's parents were telling him that it wasn't his fault.

\- If only I had protected her better... I can't believe I let her go, he said angry.

Zen looked everywhere to find her but there weren't any traces which could be followed. Why did this happen to him? He wanted to find and hug her. How could he let his beloved childhood friend?

 _I am a loser_ , he was thinking all the time sitting on his chair. Then he stood up and thought determined " _I swear on my life that I will save her no matter what_ ".

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Uh, where am I? Why's everything black? Oh right, I'm in the jail with the thieves. I want to take off this cloth from my eyes, but I can't as long as my hands are tied.

I wonder what my parents are doing right now. Is Zen searching for me with Mitsuhide and Kiki? Ohh, I want to go back to my family. Also I have this headache after that strong hit...

I hear footsteps. This must be the Leader. He opens the door.

\- How is our Princess? Are you comfortable?, he says as he giggles. I brought you some food to not be starved. You haven't eat your breakfast.

\- I don't want to eat anything from you, I say coldly. The only thing I want is letting me go.

\- This isn't going to happen. You'll stay here until we find someone to buy you.

\- Then I prefer dying than be bought by some stupid nobles.

\- Then die. I don't care, the Leader says while he closes the door.

 _I must escape from here tonight,_ I whisper to myself. _First of all, I have to take of this cloth. I think there is a lamp inside the room._

I stand up and head to the tray with the food and I search for something sharp to cut the ropes on my hands. As I thought, they haven't put a knife or something just like this on the tray. They aren't idiots. But I remember that before we leave for the forest with Zen, I had put in my pants a clasp knife. The only thing I need to do is taking it out.

Finally, I find it and with patience I cut the ropes. Then I put off the cloth and as I had imagined there is a lamp in the room. I try to find anything that it could help me to escape.

The ceiling is low and there is a window on the wall. It has bars but they are rusty, so they will be taken out easily. Thank goodness that I'm wearing appropriate clothes.

I am wearing that clothes when I go for horseriding and fencing(pants and a white shirt). At least, I don't wear a dress or anything. Somehow, even though I am a princess and a girl, I don't like very much wearing dresses.

Anyway, I take off the rusty bars but I make a lot of noise. So I jump out the window and I start to run.

The thieves heard that noise and now they're chasing after me. I listen to the Leader raving " You won't get any further. We know these places better than you. We will find you wherever you go".

Luckily, I come across with a small cave. Without second thought, I go inside and try to not make even the smallest noise. I figure out that they got tired of searching for me so they go back to their hovel while discussing about continuing their searching at the morning.

Zen (P.O.V.)

I woke up early in the morning. Actually I didn't sleep because I was thinking Shirayuki. What is she doing now? I go to the living room to eat breakfast (Mitsuhide pushed me to do it) and I see Queen Hitomi crying. It must be tough to not have her daughter but King Mitsuo and my dad tell her that they will find Shirayuki.

I can't stand seeing her mother crying so I go to take my horse and begin searching for Shirayuki. As always, Kiki and Mitsuhide are with me. Today, we will go across the river.

We split up. I head to the woods next to the river. Suddenly, I hear something strange, like someone is crying. I wonder what I will find inside this cave. I take off my sword from its case and say with a loud voice "Who's there? Come in sight!"

I hear a crying voice calling my name. I'm not sure but...

\- Shirayuki?, I say with an uncertain and low voice.

\- Z-Zen, is that you?

I see a girl crying with her red-appled hair tangled. I can't believe I found her. Immediately, I run towards her and hug her tightly.

\- I'm right here Shirayuki, I'm right here, I try to calm her.

\- Oh Zen. I was so scared, she says while she sobs.

Now she cries louder and I continue to hold her in my arms.

NARRATOR

The company returned to the Kingdom. Shirayuki was on Zen's horse. One of the guards ran to tell the King the news. Shirayuki hugged her parents and all of them were crying and telling how lucky they were.

King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi thanked Zen and Shirayuki kissed him on his cheek as a "thank you". Both blushed but they were looking at each other with a smile.

King Yuu announced something which made everyone happier.

\- I decided to do a celebration for Shirayuki. Also, we haven't done anything for your visit here.

And with these words, everyone sat down their chairs to eat lunch. They were smiling widely as they had Shirayuki with them.

 **Hi everyone! As you can see, I updated after week. I'm very sorry for this but I had a busy week with plenty of homework. I promise that I will try to write the next chapters as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am waiting for your reviews!**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	8. A rainy day

**Chapter 8 : A rainy day**

Everyone in the castle was excited and busy about the big celebration which was held for Tanbarun's royal family.

The weather was cloudy and it foretold that later that day would rain. Luckily, the plants would be watered - four days in row they couldn't get any water from the sky.

Zen, Shirayuki, Mitsuhide and Kiki were at Zen's office to help him do his paperwork. Because of the weather, they weren't able to go for horseriding so they stayed inside.

Shirayuki didn't know that princes had so much work to do. Actually, they would become kings someday so it is natural to have a lot of work. Anyway, thank goodness she was just a princess and didn't have to do this stuff.

While Zen was sitting on his chair and signing some papers, Shirayuki was noticing his white hair and his deep blue like the ocean eyes. Ah, how much she liked to watch him when he was busy.

 _I love his unique white hair and even more his eyes. I can see inside them the blue sky with the ocean mixed. Oh I can't help but looking at him,_ she was thinking without realizing that Zen was calling her name.

\- Shirayuki. Shirayuki wake up! Are you okay? I'm calling you for a while now.

\- Oh um, I'm sorry. I just was...um. Nevermind, what did you want?

\- I wanted your help for the greenhouse. Can we go to the library?

\- Yes of course. Do we have to find any books for herbs?

\- Yes.

\- Then I will do it with pleasure, she smiled.

They were walking in the castle's corridors. After a few minutes, the two youngsters arrived at the library. It was a huge room with million of books. There, you could find anything you wanted - from books about science to literature.

\- What exactly are we looking for? asked Shirayuki.

Zen explained what he wanted in detail and then they started the search.

Shirayuki was looking for that certain book on the higher selves with a wooden ladder. Zen was looking on the lower ones.

\- Ah I found it, she shouted enthusiastically but while she was trying to reach that book, she lost her balance and fell off the ladder.

Zen (P.O.V.)

I have Shirayuki into my arms. Fortunately, I saw her falling and went to save her by grubbing her by the shoulders. Both we are on the floor.

\- Shirayuki...Oh my God, please be safe, I beg you.

Inside my heart, I have a feeling that all this would be a dream but it isn't. Oh Shirayuki wake up please.

\- Zen?, she replies with a weak voice.

\- I'm right here. Are you hurt?, I ask her worried.

\- No no, I'm fine thanks to you.

As an answer I smile at her and feel relieved that she's alright.

\- Thank you Zen for saving me. If you weren't here, I would hurt - I don't know - maybe all my body. I was standing on the highest step of the ladder.

\- It just happened that I am here. Anyway, the most important thing is that you are safe.

Thank goodness, she's okay. What a relief! Whew...

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Oh I was so scared the moment I fell from the ladder. Luckily Zen was there to save me - as always.

Actually, I am happy that _he_ was the one that saved me. After we got the book he wanted, we returned to his office.

Mitsuhide and Kiki were waiting there.

\- What happened?, asked Mitsuhide worried. Did it take that long to find that book?

\- Oh no no. We just had a little accident, I said and explained with Zen what happened.

Today was an eventful day but somehow I had fun. I guess Zen had fun too with our little adventure. I can tell from his smiling face.

Outside it's raining and I'm in my room thinking about today's events. I am looking forward for the party King Yuu is preparing.

 **Hey! I think that was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I will wait for your reviews. I wish I could update more often but - as I've already told you - I have a lot of homework as I'm in high school. Anyway, have a good day! :)**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	9. The unforgettable party

**Chapter 9: The unforgettable party **

Today is the party for the Tanbarun's royal family. Everyone in the castle is busy and excited at the same time. All Clarines' citizens are invited at the party.

Queen Miki and Queen Hitomi are with Shirayuki to help her choose the most beautiful dress. The three women want to be pretty so they have to hurry if they want to be ready in time. The party begins at 8:00 pm and they have only seven hours available. The party will be a masquerade (this idea was Shirayuki 's. She thought that they would have more fun this way).

Finally, Queen Miki, Queen Hitomi and Shirayuki find the dresses they want to wear. It needs to be said that Shirayuki's dress is the greatest in the whole kingdom. She chose to wear a light pink mask. She awaits to see how Zen will be dressed. In fact, she wants to see him in his formal suit with his white cape.

Time Skip*

It's 8:00 pm and the two royal families are ready to appear in front of the citizens. The party takes place at the town's square. The kids are waiting to see a real prince and princess. Their parents show respect to the two families because they worth it for being so wise kings and queens.

King Yuu starts talking to the gathered people about how the Tanbarun's and Clarines' kingdoms will continue to be allies and the friendship between their kings.

After that, everyone have fun. The crowd scatters and the people go to eat at some tavern or dance in the middle of the square. The two royal families sit at the same table and chat while they eat. Everyone seems to be having fun.

After a while, Zen stands up and heads to Shirayuki.

\- Shall we dance, my Laidy?, he asks her formally.

\- It would be my pleasure, she answers.

Both go in the middle of the square to start dancing. Every single person watches them dancing and they smile. What a moment!

Zen stares at Shirayuki with a big smile on his face. So it does Shirayuki.

Their parents are grateful for having them as son and daughter. The Kings and Queens thought ten years ago that their children should get married to last the peace between the two kingdoms. Now, they see how they have matured and they're sure that Zen and Shirayuki will agree with them. Besides, Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki are childhood friends so the marriage would be easier for them. Who knows, maybe their children have alredy feelings for each other. At least, they hope so.

\- Shirayuki, you are very pretty tonight. Your dress suits you well and the mask you're wearing... It just makes you even more beautiful!

\- Thank you Zen. The same goes for you. I think that this is the best party I've attended so far.

 _Tonight, Shirayuki is indeed very beautiful. Her eyes are splarkling under the moonlight and her hair are so red like a ripe apple._

They continue to look in each other's eyes. Both don't think anything else besides their partener.

After a while, Shirayuki goes for a walk with Kiki and Zen with Mitsuhide. The night is pretty and the moonlight lies on the Clarines' Kingdom. The town is decorated especially for this celebration.

 _Kids are playing hide and seek like Zen and me did ten years ago. These years passed in a flash. I can't imagine how my life would be without Zen in it._ _I love watching his blue eyes and especially his smile. When we were kids and I was sad, he just smiled at me and magically I had a happy expression on my face._

In the meanwhile, a mysterious man heads to King Yuu. He wears a black mask and his eyes are mysterious eyes.

\- My Lord, he says. I'm the messenger of the Shunkeshi's Kingdom. My king sends to you his greetings. He wishes for you to invite his kingdom as soon as you can. He says you haven't been there for years. Also he wants to see King Mitsuo and his family.

\- Transfer to your King my greetings and tell him that I'll invite him when I can. It would be my pleasure to bring with me the Tanbarun's royal family. For now, come here and sit with us. Tell me, how's your King and Queen?

\- They are fine, Sir. I'm glad I came to see you as their delegate.

They were talking for about twenty minutes. That moment, the man takes out a knife and tries to kill King Yuu. He stick the knife into his arm because that time Shirayuki attacks him.

The scenery is tragic. The King tries to breath while his wife is by his side. Shirayuki takes a soldier's sword and with this fights against the man. She tries to unarm the man but he is good at fencing as she is. When he has cornered Shirayuki and is ready to kill her, Zen arrives on time and takes care of the man with Mitsuhide and Kiki. Some strangers start fighting with some soldiers. The people have already left the square in panic.

Shirayuki feels relieved for having Zen saving her. She thinks that someday she should repay him for what he have done so far for her.

She hears Queen Miki talking to her husband. Shirayuki hugs with her mother Queen Miki while she's sobbing.

\- Please Yuu, stay alive, Queen Miki cries.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

I can't believe what happened the past few moments. Right now, I'm trying to help King Yuu by wrapping a bandage on his arm. He has already lost a lot of blood. Someone goes to call Dr. Garrack while I'm doing my best to keep him alive. Unfortunately, the knife is near the heart but luckily not in it.

Zen is fighting with his aides against the man and some soldiers are doing the same thing with his accomplices.

I can't stay here watching him fight and Queen Miki crying. It breaks my heart. Thank goodness, I averted the man from killing the King. At least, the lessons John taught me came in hand.

I have to remember to ask my parents who was this man. It seems that they knew him very well. I wonder if he was an old King Yuu's enemy. Anyway, I'll find it soon.

Finally, the guards take the man and his accomplices to put them into the jail. Zen comes with us to the pharmacy room to stay by his father's side. Both Zen and his mother are crying. I'm helping Dr. Garrack with the bandages and the medicine. She knows I read books about herbs so she wants my help to save the King. I hope my beloved friends will be alright.

My parents are waiting outside the room worried about their friends. They really love Clarines' royal family. I can tell from their face expression.

I wish in this party everyone would have fun until its end. All the citizens are terrified and King Yuu is in a crusial situation.

Please King Yuu, stay strong for your beloved family and for the Clarines' people. We all pray for you!

 **What will happen to King Yuu? Will he stay alive or the mysterious man killed him? I leave it to your imagination until next time... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your reviews are welcomed, as always.**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	10. We all pray for the King!

**Chapter 10 : ****We all pray for the King!!!**

King Yuu's family is by his side supporting him. Queen Miki and Zen hope that their beloved husband and father will be okay. Shirayuki did all she could with Dr. Garrack. Now everyone's waiting to see if King Yuu's getting better with the medicine Shirayuki prepared. King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi support Queen Miki and Shirayuki does the same with Zen.

Zen (P.O.V.)

I can't believe what happened two days ago. My father doesn't get better and I start to worry for his condition. Shirayuki tells me that I should go to sleep for a while but I don't want.

\- What if he woke up and I wouldn't be by his side? No, I prefer staying here than missing him opening his eyes.

I tell her that as an excuse but she won't hear me. Shirayuki cares for me as I do. Maybe I should do as she says. It'd be good if I persuaded my mother to sleep too.

Anyway, I will go for a walk to get some fresh air and talk with Mitsuhide and then I'll go to bed.

-Mitsuhide, do you want to go for a walk with me?, I ask him.

\- Of course Zen. Where do you desire to go?, he asks with concern.

\- Somewhere quiet to relax a little. I'm stressed.

\- Ok let's go to the forest.

We go there and after half an hour we return to the castle. I head to my father's room to see him. When I enter, I see only Shirayuki by his side.

\- Where's my mum?, I ask her anxious.

\- I persuaded her to go to her bed. She was exhausted!, Shirayuki answers.

\- Ah umm... Thank you Shirayuki for everything you've done for my family! I really thank you!

\- It's my pleasure to help you. I have you as my second family.

She is so kind. Now I realise that all these years, she hasn't changed a bit. That's good and I'd like to see her that way forever.

After that, I say goodnight to her and go to my bedroom. I want to sleep right now more than anything. When I lay on my bed immediately my eyes shut down.

NARRATOR

While Zen is sleeping, Shirayuki is with King Yuu. She takes care of him as he has fever.

\- Miki, Zen where are you?, he murmurs.

\- Calm down my Lord. They're here and waiting for you to get better.

After these words, the King indeed calms down. Shirayuki hopes that King Yuu will open his eyes the next day, while his wife and son will be in his room. It will be the best for the three of them.

 _I wish nothing would happened. Everyone is in_ _a_ _very bad mood and I don't like it. Please God, help us!,_ Shirayuki is thinking inside her head.

She falls asleep and dreams about a walk in the forest with Zen. She likes this dream and smiles in her sleep.

The next day, she wakes up by the the sunlight which floods all over the room.

Zen (P.O.V.)

I wake up while someone opens the curtains in my room. The sun rays enter and I cover my face with my hands because the room now is brighter. After a few seconds I figure out that the one who opened the curtains was Shirayuki.

\- Good morning sleepyhead!, she greets me.

\- Good morning, Shirayuki, I yawn.

She looks at me smiling and I wonder why. So I ask her.

\- Why are you smiling?

\- You should do it too. Your morale will be raised . By the way you dad is getting better. His fever went down.

\- Really??? Thank goodness! Can I go see him? Is he awake?

\- Of course you can go see him. He will be happy to see you again after all that he passed through.

I said it before and I will do it once more time. She's the kindest person I've met so far. Every single day since she has come here is brighter than before. I'm very lucky having her here with me. Someday I will tell her all that, but for now I'll keep it for myself.

She leaves the room and I get changed quickly to go see my father. I can't wait!

I almost run in the corridors and finally reach my father's chamber. I open the door and find my mother by his side holding his hand.

\- Father?, I say happy.

\- Zen, is that you?

\- Yes Dad, it's me, your son.

\- Oh my boy, I'm glad to see you again.

\- Me too dad. I missed you a lot.

We hug each other and hold my parents' hands. I'm grateful to have them and all this thanks to Shirayuki. Nothing would happened without her precious help.

\- Does anyone know where's Shirayuki? I desire to thank her for all she has done for my health.

\- I'll go get her, Father.

It isn't difficult to find her. She is under the apple tree in the garden. She's reading, as always, a book about herbs.

\- So you're here. Hmm... what are you reading?

\- A book about herbs. Did you see your father?

\- Yes I did and now he wants to see you. Will you come with me, my Lady?

\- Of course, she says and we head to his room.

During the time before we get there, we chat about how helpful she was for my father's condition.

\- Again, thank you Shirayuki. At least, your knowledge about herbs came in hand.

\- Haha yeah, indeed.

We knock on the door and enter the room.

\- Did you desire to see me my Lord?, she bows.

\- My dear Shirayuki, I want to thank you personally for your help. You stayed by my side all this time without getting any sleep.

\- Really? You didn't sleep at all?, says my mum in shock.

\- Don't worry, I'm alright now I see all of you being happy, she smiles.

I love her smile more than anything else. When she smiles, her face becomes brighter and the world too. Actually, my world... Anyway, she's beautiful!

King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi enter the room and hug their friends. Everyone is happy!

Shirayuki and I leave the room and go to the garden. We sit down the grass and look at each other's eyes.

\- Zen, I'm glad everyone's okay.

\- Me too Shirayuki. You know, I wanted to tell you that since you've come to Clarines, I have more fun like when we were kids.

\- Me too Zen. You have changed in a better way and I'm happy for this. You have become a very kind man. You're not the kid you used to be.

\- Thank you. I'd say the same thing for you. You have become a beautiful woman!

I love it when she blushes!!! It is the cutest thing I've ever seen... But I feel my head as red as a tomato too. Before we start to feel uncomfortable, we stand up and go to the castle.

That time I realise that twelve days have already passed since she has come here. In seventeen days she will return to her homeland. Somehow this is sad, but I'll try get it out of my head for now. I should enjoy the rest of the days she will stay here.

I wish she could stay longer but I know King Mitsuo has to carry out his own duty back in Tanbarun.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I will wait for your reviews!**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	11. Meeting a new friend

**Chapter 11 : Meeting a new friend**

It have been three days since King Yuu got better and everybody smiles. Zen and Shirayuki almost every day go for horseriding in the forest. Mitsuhide and Kiki accompany them.

Like the other days, today the four of them have gone to the forest for picnic with Shirayuki's handmade food. The maids insisted that they should prepare the sandwiches but in the end Shirayuki convinced them that she could do it on her own. So now they're sitting down on the grass eating their food.

Zen is teasing Mitsuhide as always and the last one is taking it seriously. In the end everyone is laughing with the face Mitsuhide makes.

Shirayuki is happy being with friends and especially Zen. This is more than she could wish for. But she knows that all these will end in less of a month. If only she could persuade her father to let her stay a little more time, just a few days long.

They continue eating and making jokes when they hear a sound, like someone's climbing from a tree to the other. Shirayuki remembers the time when she was kidnapped and unconsciously goes behind Zen. He understands it and looks at her with a smile.

\- Don't worry, I'm here to protect you. You won't get hurt, I promise!

She nodes and everyone heads towards the sound. At first they don't see someone but then a young boy is landing in front of them. It seems that he's around their age and his hair is green. He has eyes like a cat's and on his face there is a little scar.

\- Who are you?, says Zen as he pulls out his sword.

\- Calm down Prince Zen. I'm not here to hurt anyone.

\- What's your name?

\- My name is Obi, my Lord.

-Are you from Clarines?

\- It doesn't matter where I'm from. I just go here and there from time to time.

They are talking for a little longer and when Zen figures out that he's not an enemy, he invites Obi to eat with them. Shirayuki seems a little scared but soon she smiles and considers him as a friend.

All of them is a happy company. They talk to each other friendly and make jokes. But it is already lunchtime and Zen, Shirayuki,Mitsuhide and Kiki must go back to the castle.

\- Obi, do you have somewhere to sleep for the night?

\- Don't worry for me Princess. I'm okay!

-Zen, we have to do something. He may be capable of protect himself but I don't want to leave him here. Can we let him sleep in the castle?, Shirayuki wispers in Zen's ear.

 _Shirayuki is right, we can't leave him alone. I'll give him a bed to sleep for the night but he might reject the idea. I have to persuade him_ , Zen thinks.

\- Obi I have a proposal to make you. Do you want to stay in the castle for the night? We can't leave you here in the forest. There are thieves and they could hurt you.

\- Thank you Master but I have got used to this kind of life. No one will hurt me.

\- Please Obi come with us, Shirayuki begs him.

Obi pretends that he's thinking about the proposal but deep inside he wants to go with them. It's the first time he's been with friends so it's a good chance to keep them.

\- Okay I'll come with you, he says as he puts his hand behind his neck.

And the five of them go back to the castle. When they enter the gate, everyone is looking towards them but they don't pay attention. Zen looks at Shirayuki's eyes with a smile. She looks toward him too. That time, Mitsuhide and Kiki assure themselves that their friends are in love indeed. Obi figures it out too even though he met them today. It's obvious!

Zen and Shirayuki go to meet their parents. They found them in the throne room. It is a happy atmosphere! The four parents are laughing and after a few seconds realize that the two teenagers are there.

\- Oh Zen. How are you? I haven't seen you since this morning, says Queen Miki.

\- How was your picnic in the forest?, asks Queen Hitomi.

\- We're fine. The picnic was great! You should have come, Shirayuki speaks with excitement and a wide smile on her face.

\- Father, I heard something about Izana. How is he?, Zen asked with concern.

Izana is Zen's older brother. King Yuu sent him to negotiate with the Tashika's Kingdom. In a few years he will be crowned as the new Clarines' King, so he has to learn how things work to be a proper king.

\- He's alright. The King said that he'll be Clarines' ally. Your brother did great work.

\- That's good to know. I feel proud of him!, Zen says with pride for his brother.

Zen and Izana go well with each other since they were little. Izana taught Zen how to fight his enemies and how to be a good and proper prince.

\- In two days, Izana will return to Clarines and I want to prepare a feast to welcome him.

\- I will gladly help you prepare it, Shirayuki says.

\- Alright, then we will count on you too Shirayuki, smiles Queen Miki.

Everyone is waiting for Izana to come back. In the meanwhile, Mitsuhide has taken Obi to a room to stay for the night. Obi thanked him and fell asleep. Before he closes his eyes to sleep, the young boy with green hair thinks about Princess Shirayuki. She was very kind towards him and he wants somehow to repay her for this. He will think something and as he is thinking of this, slowly he falls asleep.

 **Hi everyone! As you read, Obi met our protagonists in the forest and Izana is at Tashika's Kingdom. I thought that somehow they should be in the story. And here they are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will wait for reviews!**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	12. Welcoming Izana

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the very late update but I had my exams and it was a little difficult to write this chapter during them. I hope you like this chapter and I will wait for your reviews! Almost forgot it... Happy Otaku Day! (even though it was a couple of weeks ago...). Anyway, let's get started!

 **Chapter 12 : ****Welcoming Izana**

Two days passed and Izana finally comes today from the Tashika's Kingdom. Everyone awaits for him and the two royal families will prepare a dinner to welcome him. It will be better if there are a few people, so they'll have fun!

\- I'm so excited your brother's coming! I look forward to meet him! Will you introduce me to him, Zen?, Shirayuki says.

\- Of course I will do it. I'm excited too... I haven't seen Izana for days and I want him to tell me what happened, so when my turn comes I'll know what to do.

\- I agree. When we were kids, you were telling me so many things for Izana that I feel I know him. Will I make to him a good impression?

\- You'll definitely do. Your personality is all you have to show... I mean you're so amazing you don't have to be stressed about it... Umm... , Zen blushes and loses his words.

Shirayuki smiles with his reaction and look him in the eyes.

\- Thank you for saying these things to me.

Zen and Shirayuki see Obi walking towards them.

\- Good morning Obi. How are you?

\- I'm fine, young miss. Do I disturb you?, asks while looking to the two teenagers.

\- No no, it's okay. Obi, will you come with us to the greenhouse?

\- Why not? What will we do there?

\- I want to study some herbs that I've seen in my book, Shirayuki says with excitement.

And the three youngsters head to the greenhouse. When they get there, Shirayuki begins to study a certain herb while the two boys are looking at her.

 _She really is beautiful! I can't help but thinking of her every single night. What happened to me? I have seen many princesses but Shirayuki is different. She's just amazing! I have to tell Mitsuhide about these feelings. Maybe he will be able to help me,_ thinks Zen while gazing at her.

Obi has his own thoughts going in his mind. From the first time they met, Obi figured out that Zen and Shirayuki were made for each other. The young lady is indeed pretty and everyone would fall for her (including him). However, Shirayuki has to be with Zen not only because they come from royal families but because they love one another even if they don't know it yet.

\- I finished my work and thank you for accompanying me. Did it take long?, asks Shirayuki worried.

\- No, no. Do you want Shirayuki to return to the castle? It won't be long until my brother arrives here.

\- Okay, let's go back, she smiles.

After half an hour, the carriage reaches its destination. Everyone awaits for the Clarines' First Prince Izana Wisteria to get out of the carriage. Queen Miki hugs her son and King Yuu welcomes him. Then, King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi greet Izana and hug him. Zen shakes his brother's hand and Shirayuki bows to Izana.

\- You're welcome Prince Izana. I'm happy I got to meet you. My name is Shirayuki and I am Tanbarun's princess.

\- Hello Shirayuki. I've heard so many things for you from Zen. I'm also glad to meet you. Even if it is a little late, I welcome you and your family to Clarines' Kingdom.

\- Thank you my Lord, bows Shirayuki.

\- Please Shirayuki don't speak to me like the King. We're almost in the same age and it is a little awkward to talk to each other like that.

\- Alright. Then, thank you Izana.

In the meanwhile, Zen blushes because his brother told Shirayuki that he talked about her a lot. He hopes that she doesn't get mad or anything. He have to talk with Mitsuhide immediately.

\- Shall we go inside?, King Yuu suggests.

\- Of course. Moreover, Izana has to rest from his journey. Right Izana?, asks him his mother.

Izana nods and everyone heads to the inside of the castle. The maids take care of their masters and the other servants prepare the dinner.

Shirayuki goes to her room to get a bath and relax. She's thinking about Izana and how handsome he is.

 _But no one is more handsome than Zen. His blue eyes like the ocean is the most beautiful around the world! I want to cherish them and generally Zen in my heart forever. I can't understand what's wrong with me. Zen is in my mind when I wake up and before going to sleep. I like his white hair as they look like snow and he smells like cedar._ _Really, what happened to me? I haven't had such thoughts until I came here. I should talk about it with someone but who? Anyway, I have to get done with my bath as the dinner will be in less than an hour._

Shirayuki starts getting dressed with a light purple dress on which there are small diamonds on the edge of it. She makes with her hair a bun and puts on her lips a gentle pink lipstick, not too intense. She puts on her shoes and she is ready.

She hears a knock on the door and she sees Kiki.

\- Wow! Shirayuki you look lovely! I bet everyone will stay with his mouth wide open. Shall we go now? Everybody's waiting for the Queens and the Princess to go down.

\- Thank you Kiki. You're very kind. C-Can I a-ask you something?

\- Yes, Kiki smiles.

\- Um... D-Do you know how it feels like to be in love or something like that?, Shirayuki says nervously.

\- Well, this is a matter that needs a lot of time to be discussed. If you want, we can meet up somewhere and talk about it. And of course we'll be alone. What do you think?

\- Kiki thank you so much. You're helping me a lot. Then I will see you tomorrow morning.

\- See you tomorrow Shirayuki!

While Shirayuki is going downstairs, Zen is talking with Izana. Zen hears that his childhood friend is getting downstairs so he turns his head towards her and stays with his mouth wide open gazing Shirayuki.

 _Wow!!! She is indeed the prettiest princess I've ever seen in my entire life! I'm so proud of being her friend. I'm looking forward to sit next to her,_ Zen thinks without figuring out that his brother is looking at him.

The two royal families sit down on their chairs and the servants service them their food.

\- I would like to make a toast to Izana, says King Yuu. Izana, you carried through with the negotiation you'd been given to. I believe you will do the same thing with the following. I hope Zen will walk on your steps when the time comes. To Izana!, King Yuu says with his glass lifted up as the rest do the same.

The food is delicious and with every bite everybody is enjoying its taste. The four parents are discussing about administrative matters while the teenagers (actually Zen and Izana) are talking about how the people of Tashika's Kingdom were having fun. Shirayuki blushes and eats without saying a word. Izana notices it and speaks to her.

\- Shirayuki, why don't you join the discussion? Is there anything you need?

\- Oh...Um... Of course I have everything I need. Please don't mind me, just continue your talk.

\- Why aren't you continue it with us? Is that you maybe got tired or something?

\- No, I just... don't know what to say, Shirayuki whispers so the boys can hardly hear her words.

\- Is that all?, Zen speaks. When we are the two of us, you talk with me normally.

\- I think that we don't know one another well so you can't talk with me like you do with Zen.

Shirayuki doesn't know what to do. Her cheeks now are more red than any other time Zen have seen them. She looks at the two brothers and breathes out.

\- Alright. Well, where have we stopped our conversation?, she smiles and Izana thinks that she is pretty.

Earlier that day, before they go down for dinner, Izana had told his brother that Shirayuki's a beautiful princess. Zen's reaction was what he waited for. He said that she was indeed prettier than any other princess and the way Shirayuki laughs is adorable as her smile brightens up his entire day. Izana started to laugh and Zen stopped talking. He wanted to beat his older brother but he tried to stay calm. The First Prince of Clarines figured out that his younger brother was in love with the guest princess. Besides, the two teenagers used to play together when they were just kids so it's only natural they'd fall for each other.

The rest of the dinner is enjoyable while King Mitsuo plays the violin and King Yuu tells his own jokes just to tease his friend. It is a happy atmosphere so it'd be a shame to ruin it.

\- I can't continue laughing anymore. My stomach aches, Queen Miki says and Queen Hitomi with Shirayuki agree with her.

\- It would be better if we went to our beds for now. What do you say?, Izana proposes.

Everyone nods in agreement and stands up to walk into their rooms.

\- Thank you for accompanying me to my room. You are a very good company, boys. Let's do this another time again.

\- We should thank you Shirayuki. Yeah, it will be awesome if we go for a walk in the forest or something like that, recommends Izana.

\- See you tomorrow Shirayuki, smiles Zen.

\- See you, Shirayuki smiles to him back.

When Shirayuki's door closes, Izana looks at his brother.

\- It can be visible from miles away that you're in love with her, Izana teases Zen.

\- No... I-I'm not! W-We're only friends.

Izana glares at him. He knows that Zen feels this way so it will be a matter of time until he will admit it.

\- Oh... Okay, okay... I-I love h-her. Is it that bad? I mean falling in love is the greatest thing in the world, especially with Shirayuki.

\- I didn't say anything, smirks Izana.

The brothers go to their rooms to sleep. Izana feels happiness that his brother admitted he's in love and Zen is frustrated with his brother and blushes with the acceptance of his feelings.

Everyone sleeps well and have nice dreams, especially the childhood friends that dream of each other.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, the last one for 2017. I tried to make this one a good chapter to apologise for the late update.**

 **I wish 2018 will be a great year for each one of you! I'll try the new year to update more often... Happy New Year!!!!! 3 :)**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	13. A wonderful surprise!

**Chapter 1 3:** **A wonderful surprise!**

It is a beautiful morning! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and there are little clouds in the sky which look like little cute sheep. It is a sunny day and on everyone's face there's a smile. The kids are playing happily and their parents are proud of them. In the castle, the servants are trying to finish their work before the lunch and the royal families have work to do too.

King Yuu, King Mitsuo, Queen Miki and Queen Hitomi discuss about the better administration to their kingdoms. Shirayuki helps Dr. Garrack and Ryuu (the Clarines' court herbalist, who met Shirayuki in the greenhouse while he was collecting informations about _yura shigure_ ) with a plant for a new medicine. Zen is in his office doing his paperwork with a gloomy face while Mitsuhide and Kiki talk to him about how he should signing the papers with pleasure because this way he'll help Clarines.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

What a beautiful day! The sun is shining and I'm here helping with the new medicine. How many things have I learned from Ryuu about herbs? Even though he's so young he knows a lot of things about plants. When I was around his age ( 12-14 years old), I was learning dancing, horseriding and rules for behaving politely.

Dr. Garrack tells me to relax for a little as she and Ryuu can handle the rest. So now I'm heading to my favourite spot, the apple tree in the garden. The air is so relaxing that I close my eyes and try to imagine a landscape where Zen and I are dancing while butterflies and birds are flying all around us. A melody is heard from far away and we continue dancing. I hear Zen say to me "Shirayuki are you okay? Talk to me." Then I realise that this is not in my imagination but reality.

\- Shirayuki are you alright?, asks Zen worried.

\- Um... Zen... Yes I'm okay. I was just resting for a while but it seems like I fell asleep.

\- I got worried and I thought that something happened to you. Thank goodness you're alright.

\- Are you worried about me Zen?, I smirk.

\- What? No... I-I mean yes... Ugh, you know I'm worried about you Shirayuki, he blushes.

\- Don't worry, poor boy. I'm just teasing you, I wink to him. So, what can I do for you Zen?

Zen is still blushing and he's just so cute that I want to kiss him. Huh?! Since when I have such thoughts...? I have to get that out of my mind or it'll get worse. But I can't resist! Calm down Shirayuki, calm down... Don't let such thoughts get into your head.

\- I was just wondering if you desire to go with me for a walk in the forest. I want to show you a place that I'm sure you'll love it.

\- What kind of place? And it will be just the two of us?

\- No, Mitsuhide and Kiki will come with us for protection and I won't reveal you the place. I want this to be a surprise!

\- Then let's go!, I say with excitement.

We go back to the castle and I get ready for the walk as Zen's aides take care of our horses.

NARRATOR

The company after about half an hour reaches its destination. Everywhere there are tall trees and birds' nests on them with eggs. It's spring and the eggs soon will break and baby birds will be born.

\- Take care of the horses while Shirayuki and I go for our walk, Zen says to his dear friends.

\- Won't you come with us? I thought that all of us would go for walking, Shirayuki says confused.

\- No we'll stay here. Mitsuhide and I need to discuss about some things that happened in the castle lately, answers Kiki looking at Mitsuhide.

\- Yes. You two go for your little walk and have fun, Mitsuhide winks.

\- Shall we go my Lady?

Shirayuki nods to Zen and they walk away little by little.

The flowers smell so nice that their smell is all over the place. Zen gives to Shirayuki a red rose and he kisses her hand.

\- It has the same color as your hair. It's a pretty flower but you're more beautiful than this.

Shirayuki blushes and now has the same colour as the rose. They continue walking and Shirayuki sees a blue butterfly.

\- Look Zen! It's so beautiful. Its wings are blue like your eyes. Zen, I've always loved your eyes. They're like the ocean and are so expressive that I can see the whole world inside of them.

They look one another in their eyes and there is a smile on their faces. Their cheeks have a light red and Zen takes Shirayuki's hand into his own. Shirayuki looks down the ground from awkwardness.

\- S-So where are we heading?, she speaks to change the atmosphere.

\- You'll see. We're near, just a little more to reach it. Be patient!

They chat and look each other in his eyes but after a few seconds they look away from the other's face embarrassed. The time has passed without realising it and the sun sets.

\- We're here, Zen announces.

Shirayuki looks the landscape and becomes ecstatic from the view. There are tall, green trees and after you walk the path there's a big lake. Behind the lake, there are mountains which are reflected on the lake's surface. The sunset also reflects on the lake. Birds are flying while they're singing their song and generally the landscape is magnificent!

Shirayuki looks at Zen surprised. She can't find the words to speak and she sits there with her mouth and eyes wide open. Zen smiles to her and sits next to his beloved childhood friend.

\- Zen... W-What is g-going on here? W-Where did you find this place?, she speaks slowly and confused.

\- I knew you'd like this place!, he says gladly. I'm so happy you like it!

\- Of course I like it. No, it's wrong. I _love_ it... Where did you find it?

NARRATOR

Earlier that day...

Zen (P.O.V.)

I'm sitting on my chair in my office and signing papers. Ugh, it's so boring doing this thing every single day. Kiki and Mitsuhide encourage me to do that for the Clarines' people. I can't say anything to them bacause I know they're right. Anyway, I want to finish from here to go see Shirayuki.

I hear a knock on the door and I say "Come in". Obi appears behind the door and he says that he wants to speak with me. So we sit on the couch which is at the corner of the room and he looks at me with his hand behind his neck, as he always does.

\- Master, I want to talk with you about something. Can I?

\- Of course. What is it?

\- Um... I see how much you love the young miss. So I have a suggestion for you.

I blush and I see my aides smirking. What can I do now? I mean, why does everyone know about Shirayuki and I? Is it so obvious? I ask this to Obi and his answer confuses me.

\- Of course it's obvious. Everyone can see with how much love you look each other in the eyes. Together you make a great couple, you know.

I cough to clear my throat and begin to talk.

\- So, what's your suggestion?

\- I wanted to thank young miss for taking me with you when you found me in the forest. She's kind and I desire to please her. I know an amazing place with a great view where you two could visit. I know that she'll like it. So what do you think?

I look towards my friends and they look at me with a weird expression on their faces. I figure out what they want me to do and finally I agree with Obi.

\- Master, can I ask you a favor?

\- Of course you can. What is it?

\- Well... I don't want young miss to find out from whom you were told to go with her to that place. Could you keep it a secret please?, Obi asks me anxious.

\- Don't worry, I won't tell her anything. I promise...

-Thank you so much, he bows.

\- I should thank you for suggesting this place.

Obi bows to me again and gets out of the room. Kiki and Mitsuhide walk towards me and tease me.

\- Come on! Stop it! It will be nothing more than an ordinary walk with her. What could happen?, I reassure them. Come on guys, we have work to do.

NARRATOR

(We return to where we left Zen and Shirayuki)

\- So where did you find this place Zen?

\- Um... Well... I found it two years ago when Kiki, Mitsuhide and I went for a walk, Zen explained.

Shirayuki looks at him with disbelief. Zen knew that she wouldn't believe the explanation he gave her.

\- Zen, tell me who told you about this place.

\- I told you. I found it with my aides, I look away from her.

\- Mm... So it wasn't Obi, right?, she crosses her arms on her chest.

\- What does Obi have to do with this?

\- Zen please... I know Obi told you about this. Don't lie to me because I know you since we were kids and I can figure out when you're lying to me.

\- Okay but please don't say to him that I told you about it.

\- Don't worry... I just want to thank him back, she smiles.

They are sitting on the grass and look at each other's eyes with love in them. The nature wants to make the atmosphere more romantic so the leaves on the trees move and the birds continue their song. Zen stands up and he reaches out for her hand. Shirayuki takes it and stands up too. He puts his hand around Shirayuki's hips and Shirayuki puts her hand on his shoulder. They put their other hand in each other's and look one another in the eyes. Then they start dancing while the nature's song plays.

 _I'm so excited about what's happening. I love dancing with Zen while I'm looking into his blue eyes. I don't want the night to come and return to the castle. I just wish the time would stop and stay like this forever... I've never felt like this in my entire life... I feel awkward when I'm around Zen but I'm happy to be with him! What's wrong with me anyway_ , Shirayuki thinks.

 _I love being with her! She gives me hope for everything through her smile. I want to stay with her forever and nothing will come between us. It's the only thing I can ask right now. I think she liked the place and I made her happy. This is the one thing I want to know. I know her since we were little kids and now here we are dancing together! When I'm with her, I think butterflies are flying inside my stomach. Everyone tells me that I'm in love with Shirayuki but I haven't been in love again so I couldn't know how it feels like. I just wish we could be together and dance like that_ , Zen thinks while he's looking at Shirayuki.

After they realised that the night has come, the teenagers stop dancing and say to each other that they should return to the castle or their parents would get worried.

They go back where Kiki and Mitsuhide are and the four of them ride their horses. The two aides have already figured out that the walk went even better than they hoped because the two childhood friends are looking to one another smiling.

When they get to the castle, Shirayuki heads to where Obi usually is, under an orange tree. She goes towards him and Obi understands that she wants to talk with him.

\- Hey young miss. How was your walk with the master?

\- We had an amazing time... thanks to you. I wanted to thank you Obi for what you did for us.

\- Did Prince Zen told you that it was me who told him to go there?, he asks disappointed.

\- No, of course not. I figured it out myself. After all, it wasn't so difficult. Again thank you Obi.

\- I should thank you Princess for taking me with you that day in the forest. I hadn't had friends like you for a long time.

He bows to her and climbs onto the tree like he does. Shirayuki goes to her room to get some sleep while thinking about what happened this evening. It was the most wonderful surprise someone could do for her. She loves Zen so much!

 **Hey guys! I know that I updated late for once more but I have a lot of homework to do. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter because I wanted to pay you back for the late update and the amazing reviews you write. You really encourage and support me!!! Thank you...**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	14. The letter! (part 1)

**Chapter 14** **: The letter! (part 1)**

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

I woke up in the morning really excited thanks to the previous night I spent with Zen! I haven't had so much fun for a long time, even though I think that this walk was a little bit different than the last ones. Mom and Dad said that we have another ten days being left. What a shame! I wanted to stay a little more time... Zen knows that we have ten more days and he doesn't seem happy about it, neither do I.

Kiki and Mitsuhide try to make my last days there even greater. They are teasing me all the time and it makes me happy. I don't want these moments to get lost in the future. I hope I'll remember all of them!

We went the four of us with Obi in the forest to have a little fun. We invited Izana too but he said he had a lot of work to do, especially paperwork. I pity him because I don't like this kind of work like Zen. Now we are in the forest teasing Mitsuhide and playing hide and seek like little kids do. We have so much fun that we indeed look like kids. Kiki closes her eyes and starts to count from one to fifty. Obi climbs a tree, Mitsuhide hides behind that and Zen and I hide in the shrubbery. Kiki seeks for us and the first one she finds is , who else, Mitsuhide. Then she finds Obi on the tree as she imagined. Now the three of them search for Zen and me but they don't seem to find us. We smile to each other and stay to our hiding spot.

Zen (P.O.V.)

I'm here with Shirayuki while hiding from our friends. I wish I could hug her but I'll be such a weirdo. She smiles at me and I'm getting lost inside her green eyes. I hold her hand and she has a bright red on her cheeks. She's so cute when she blushes! I love everything about her... Just everything!

Wait, what did I just say? That I love her? Izana was right as Obi and everyone else. Why did it take me so long to realise it? Now I can explain everything that happened to me since she came in Clarines. I get jealous when she's talking with other men and I have strange feelings when I'm with her. Mitsuhide has told me that this is love but I didn't listen to him. Shirayuki is my sunshine, which clears my sky when there are clouds. I want to confess my feelings to her but unfortunately I'm not that brave. I can fight anyone but when it comes to feelings, I can't do many things.

\- Zen, I think we should get out of our hiding spot. They're getting tired and I don't want them to feel like this.

\- Okay let's do it. Hey guys, we're here!, I say to my friends.

\- Oh God, Zen. We're looking for you two everywhere. Finally you revealed yourselves, says Mitsuhide a little irritated.

Shirayuki feels responsible for what happened with Mitsuhide so she apologises.

\- I'm so sorry guys for all this trouble. We didn't mean to irritate you.

\- Don't worry Shirayuki, Mitsuhide comforts her.

We sit down the grass and say jokes. I see everyone else who have fun and I'm happy that I have all of them as friends. Shirayuki has an expression that I can't explain well. She feels happy and sad at the same time.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Everyone is happy and I'm here wanting to cry. What am I, a crybaby? I just don't want all of these to get over. I have here in Clarines such a wonderful time! When I'll go back to Tanbarun, the maids and my teachers will tell me to get down to business. I can't deal with it! I wish I could be a normal person without all these that a princess needs to do. I want to be free to do what I want...

I feel Zen taking my hand and guide me to a tree. He looks deep in my eyes and holds my hands. He's blue eyes are so beautiful under the sunlight! I love them!

\- Shirayuki, why are you like this?

\- What do you mean by "like this"?

\- You look happy but inside your heart there is sadness, I can feel it.

\- Don't worry, I'm alright, I smile to him.

\- No you're not. Shirayuki, I know you very well and I can tell when you're feeling sad. Please tell me what's happening.

\- It's not something you need to worry about. It's just that... I don't want to leave Clarines. In ten days, I'll return to Tanbarun and...

Zen hugs me tight!!! He holds me in his arms and whispers in my ear that he wish we could stay like this forever. I hug him while telling him I want this too.

We look one another in the eyes and have a wide smile on our faces. I think I like him, or better, I love him! I want to know if he feels the same way I do but I don't have the courage to ask him something like that. It's beyond my strength...

We part and and return to our friends. Everyone asks us why are we so happy and we just giggle. Mitsuhide stands up and says that we'd better go back to the castle. We ride our horses and when we enter the room where Zen's and my parents are, we look at them wondering what is going on. They seem worried but the moment they saw us, the four of them smile.

I wonder what's happening. I haven't seen them like this for a long time. I hope they can tell us while we'll eat lunch.

NARRATOR

The two royal families sit around the table to eat lunch. The chef has prepared Zen's favourite food so he waits with excitement to eat it. Zen and Shirayuki start narrating to their parents how much fun they had with their friends in the forest. But the parents don't seem to pay attention, especially Shirayuki's parents.

\- Can you just tell me what's going on here? You seem sad and you don't tell us anything. What's wrong, Mum?, Shirayuki says worried and a little angry.

\- Calm down honey. We're okay, aren't we?, King Mitsuo speaks.

-No you're not. I can figure out when you're lying and how you feel. Please Dad tell me what's in your mind?

King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi look to each other worried and then at their beloved daughter.

\- Who will tell her?, Queen Hitomi says and her husband made a motion that he would say it.

Tanbarun's king takes a deep breath and starts talking.

\- Well... Shirayuki listen why we are like this. This morning, while you were at the forest, a messenger came here from a neighbour kingdom and gave me a letter.

\- What did it say?, asks Shirayuki slowly.

\- My dear daughter... This letter was sent by the King of Kareni's Kingdom and...

-And?

\- And his eldest son asks you to marry him, King Mitsuo says slowly and worried to see how his daughter will react.

 _Continued..._

 _What will happen in the next chapter? How will Shirayuki and Zen react to this announcement? Wait for the next part..._

 **Hey guys! I updated after about a month and I'm so sorry but I was very busy... I hope you liked this chapter and I'll wait for your reviews!**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	15. The letter! (part 2)

**Chapter 15 : The letter! (part 2)**

 _In the previous chapter..._

 _\- Well... Shirayuki listen why we are like this. This morning, while you were at the forest, a messenger came here from a neighbour kingdom and gave me a letter._

 _\- What did it say?, asks Shirayuki slowly._

 _\- My dear daughter...This letter was sent by the King of Kareni's Kingdom and..._

 _\- And?_

 _\- And his eldest son asks you to marry him, King Mitsuo says slowly and worried to see how his daughter will react._

NARRATOR

In the room there is silence, nobody speaks. Zen is shocked and Shirayuki has mixed feelings. She tries to figure out what her father just said and how to respond to it. Izana knew about the letter and he watched the whole scene. After a minute, Shirayuki finally speaks trying to be as calm as she can.

\- So, you want me to marry him?

Her parents don't know what to say and stay silent. King Yuu and Queen Miki want to help their friends but this is a family matter so it wouldn't be right to intervene. Zen awaits to hear the answer with his heart beating faster than two minutes ago.

\- Honey, of course we don't want to pressure you, her mother says softly.

\- But it'd be important for the two kingdoms to be bonded with this marriage, King Mitsuo adds serious.

Shirayuki that moment felt like everyone had abandoned her to a desert island and she couldn't get away from there. She needs to talk to her parents, to tell them her feelings about Zen and the freedom she wants to make her own choices about her marriage without having anyone decide for her happiness.

\- I don't desire to marry him and I'll never change my decision, Shirayuki says calmly while standing on her feet and touch the table with her hands.

\- You don't decide for the Tanbarun's allies and at last you must understand the duty you have towards its people. You can't do what you want... You're a princess!, her father stands on his feet too and shouts to her.

\- You don't have the right to do what you want in my life. This is MY life, not yours!, now Shirayuki shouts too.

Everyone could feel the electricity in the room and Queen Hitomi tries to calm down her husband and her daughter.

\- Please, don't yell to each other. We can discuss it quietly...

King Mitsuo thinks that this marriage would bond better the two kingdoms and he would do everything to persuade Shirayuki. This is his duty as King.

\- If you want to be allies with them, then why didn't I get married to Zen to bond Clarines and Tanbarun?

This question shocked every single person in the room and even more Zen. He didn't expect to hear this from his dear childhood friend. Now, King Mitsuo is very angry with his daughter and he yells like no one is around.

\- Clarines and Tanbarun are allies from when you were a kid. Don't say anything like that ever again. I'm your father and the King and I order you to marry Kareni's eldest prince! That's an order and I won't listen to anything more..., he says angrily.

Shirayuki starts crying but she continues shouting. She never thought that her father one day would be like that.

\- Then, I don't have any choice left... I, Shirayuki, quit from the duty of Tanbarun's Princess and you can't order me anymore like you did before!, Shirayuki speaks bravely and calmly.

King Mitsuo opens his mouth shocked and Queen Hitomi can't believe what her daughter just said. Zen thinks that he didn't hear well what she said and Izana looks Shirayuki interested in what she'll say next. Zen's parents understand that now King Mitsuo and Shirayuki will never be like they were before. Everyone can see the hate in their eyes. And all that because of the letter!

\- You can't do that. You are my daughter and the future Queen of Tanbarun. You can't leave all these leople without their Princess, her father says slowly.

\- I just did it, Shirayuki speaks coldly.

\- Please Shirayuki, think it more carefully. Right now, you can't understand the situation but if you think it peacefully, you will change your mind. I'm sure of it!

\- Dad, don't be so sure. You can't marry someone that you don't really love. What would you do if you were in my shoes?

\- I'd do my duty and yours is to marry Kareni's eldest prince.

\- So, you say that you got married to Mom because it was your duty, right?

\- No, I married you Mom because we were in love, King Mitsuo looks at his wife.

\- Then why can't I marry someone I love?, Shirayuki says dissatisfied.

\- First, once more time I tell you that this is your duty and second, you can't be in love at this age...

\- And why's that?

\- You're still a little girl! Shirayuki, you can't understand what love is yet.

Shirayuki feels so irritated with her father. She has feelings too, even though she doesn't confess them, and he shouldn't say that she's still a little girl.

\- Dad, I'm already a seventeen-year-old teenage girl. I'm not the little girl you knew back then. I can fall in love with anybody I want and I like! You wouldn't understand how I feel, Shirayuki yells at her father.

\- You're innocent and can't realise that falling in love can be dangerous. Please, hear me...

\- I am in love and I won't ask you for permission.

\- No, you're not.

\- I AM!

\- YOU'RE NOT!

\- I AM WITH ZEN AND NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM LOVING HIM!!! OKAY?

Now, Shirayuki cries loudly and hides her face in her hands. King Mitsuo and Queen Hitomi look at her daughter and Izana and his parents have goggled their eyes from the surprise. As for Zen, he looks at Shirayuki shocked and happy at the same time. He has mixed feelings and cannot speak. He is so happy about the confession Shirayuki just did.

Just then, she starts running in the castle's corridors and heads to her bedroom. She locks the door and lays on the bed with her face in the pillow while crying. The weather becomes rainy like it wants to stand by the Tanbarun's Princess.

With all these, nobody ate the lunch chef prepared, especially for Zen. All servants that were near that room could hear King Mitsuo and Princess Shirayuki yelling. Some were shocked and others were happy about the confession. They believed that Zen and Shirayuki would make a perfect couple!

King Mitsuo feels guilty for the whole situation and Queen Hitomi is still upset. She thought that it'd be good to go talk to her sweetie but her husband stopped her.

\- It'd be better to leave her alone for a while! Yuu, Miki, I'm so sorry for all these. I didn't intend to become like this...

\- Right now, you should think about Shirayuki and no one else, King Yuu says to his friend.

 _Three days later..._

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Three days have passed and I'm here in my room still locked. I don't let anyone enter, not even the maids. I have eaten nothing but this doesn't annoy me. I'm still angry with my father. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me.

I cried a lot last night and my eyes are red. I wish nothing would happen! Now, Zen knows my feelings for him and he found it out with the most inappropriate way! I wish that moment could be erased, but something like this is unlikely to happen.

I hear footsteps coming in front of my door. Dad says to come out to my room and discuss about the letter. I'm trying to remain cool but I end up yelling at him.

Then, I hear Zen's voice. That calm voice that can handle my heart and make it beating faster.

\- Please, Shirayuki. Let me come inside. It will be only you and me. Nobody else...

\- No, I can't right now. I feel ashamed of what I said for you... I-I mean for my f-feelings... I don't want you to see me like this.

\- Okay, if this is what you want.

I hear them walking away from my room. I start crying even louder this time. I really don't want him to see me like this.

 _The next day..._

I feel very hungry and my stomach growls. I want to go to the kitchen and eat anything I'll find there. It'd be better if I went for it in the midnight. This way, nobody could see me leaving my room.

skip time*

It's already midnight and I sneak out of my room. I walk like a cat and the carpet helps me more. I go to the kitchen and luckily there isn't anyone here. I find some cookies and eat them. I return to my room and lock the door again.

When I am ready to go lay on my bed, I see Zen sitting on the chair which is next to my bed. I turn to the door and Zen stops me by holding my arm.

\- Don't go this time. Please...

\- Alright, I won't do it, I say looking down the floor.

We sit on the bed and look each other. I feel embarrassed and my head's turning red because of it. I can't imagine what we could say this time. It's awkward and Zen just looks me deep in the eyes.

\- Well, I guess we won't be able to talk normally from now on, right?, he starts speaking shyly.

\- I suppose you're right... Zen, I feel like I want to disappear from the world at the moment. I don't want you to see me like this...

\- Why?

\- I wanted to confess to you but not in this way...

Zen just looks happy and I can't tell what he's thinking. He smiles and his face becomes brighter. I really can't figure out what he's got in his mind...

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked part 2 and I'll be waiting to see what you think of it... I know I ended this chapter suddenly but I'll let you imagine what will happen in the next chapter with Zen and Shirayuki... Thank you for your reviews!!! You really give me courage with your amazing reviews and I'm so glad to have all of you as readers of my average story... Again thank you for the support and I'll try to write as nice chapters as I can!**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	16. What will we do now?

**Chapter 16 : ****What will we do now?**

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Zen looks at me with a happy expression on his face and I can't tell what's in his mind.

\- Why do you look at me so happy? I can't get it at all...

He doesn't answer me for a while. After a couple of minutes, he finally speaks.

\- I just wondering... How long are you in love with me?, he asks serious.

\- I... Uh... Actually, before I came here I was very happy to see you again. Although I spoke to you formally when we first met the day I came in Clarines, the following days I just realised that I wanted to spend more time with you... That's all! And now you know about all these, I have no place to hide myself...

He continues looking at me but still I cannot figure out what he's thinking. I told him the truth, the way I feel about him and how I fell in love with Zen. That's all I can do to confess properly...

\- Shirayuki, why do you think I asked all these?

\- I don't know... My feelings concern you so it's natural to ask me these questions, I guess...

He looks entertained and smiles all the time.

\- So... You haven't thought the possibility that I could fall in love with you too, huh?, Zen says while I open my eyes widely from the shock.

I can't believe that he loves me the way I do. It's beyond my imagination and I... Oh my God, is this true? This isn't a dream, is it? Zen just confessed his feelings and I still don't know what to do...

\- Is this really true? Do you mean that you love me?, I ask him seriously.

\- Of course I do. Shirayuki, you are the best thing that happened in my whole life. I couldn't ask for more. You're my life, the sunshine that fades away all the clouds in my heart... I mean all these and I could never lie to you! I love you...

His eyes are honest and gentle and I can't resist but looking at them all the time. He slowly touches my hand and then holds it in his own. My heart's beating so fast, I feel my cheeks getting red and my whole body sweating. Love is magic! Before all these, I just couldn't imagine the feelings I would have...

\- Zen, what will we do now?, I ask him with a serious look on my face.

\- What do you mean?

\- Well... My parents, especially my father, wants me to get married to that prince. I love YOU Zen and I don't want this feeling to disappear...

\- I see. Don't worry! Everything will work out for us and we'll be fine...

I hug him tightly, although I didn't intend to, and he hugs me too. I wish for once more the time could stop. I love the feeling when Zen touches me, even my fingers.

We can see the dawn and wish the new day to be full of happy memories for us. I haven't got out of my room for about four days and I desire to go to the garden where Zen and I used to play when we were little kids.

\- Zen, I want to go to the garden...

\- ... Where we used to play when we were little. I know... I wanted to say it just now but you said it first. Okay, let's go then!

NARRATOR

Zen and Shirayuki walk to the garden. They sit under an apple tree while holding hands. Zen says that the apples are so red and beautiful as Shirayuki's hair. Her face turns a little red and Zen smiles. Everyone can see the love between the two teenagers just by looking their eyes.

They sit there for about an hour and then they decide to go back to the castle. On their way to Zen's office, they meet their parents. Shirayuki lowers her head while King Mitsuo looks anywhere around the corridors to not see his daughter. When the couple opens the door they see Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi sitting on the couch.

\- Hey guys. How are you?, Mitsuhide says.

\- We have been better...

\- Oh, come on Master! You have Mistress by your side. Why are you so worried? Even though you are a couple now and you're all lovey- dovey...

Zen glares at him and Obi shuts his mouth. Mitsuhide and Kiki understand that the situation is more complicated than they had imagined.

\- And what are you going to do now?, Kiki asks them seriously.

\- We have no idea. My dad will never let me to marry Zen. He only thinks about the alliance between the two kingdoms. He doesn't think of me... My own happiness!

\- We'll figure something out, my Lady! I will be by your side so you don't need to be afraid of nothing..., Zen smiles at her.

Their friends watch them and think that they are made for each other. They're perfect together! It'd be a shame to not get married. After all, Shirayuki couldn't live with someone other than Zen. He is the only one for her and the same is for Zen.

\- Shirayuki, I'll try to talk with your father and ask him to marry you properly. This is the only thing I can do.

\- But I'm sure that he will be avoiding you.

\- Don't worry. Everything will be fine! I'll do anything for you, my love!, he wispers in her ear.

Shirayuki smiles and look at him deep in his beautiful, gentle, filled with love blue eyes! She is so lucky for meeting him, for getting to know him and, the most important of all, for falling in love with Zen!

While Shirayuki thinks all that, Zen does exactly the same. Her smile is wonderful and he hopes to see it every single day, every single moment! He loves Shirayuki more than anything, she is the meaning of his life, the purpose he lives! Zen can't just explain the way he feels. His feelings are amazing and he wish the two of them won't part for any reason.

It's already lunchtime and they look at one another. Shirayuki doesn't want to sit on the same table as her father. It'll be a little awkward!

\- Shirayuki, we have to go. He's still your father although he did what he did. Please let's go... After all, we will be together. Please, do it for my sake. What do you think?

\- If it's for you, then let's go. My stomach is growling so I need to eat quickly.

Zen (P.O.V.)

We just entered the door for the living room to eat lunch with our families. Shirayuki lowers her head so her eyes won't meet with her father's. It is indeed awkward and I have to stop it somehow.

\- Mother, I heard a festival will take place in Clarines.

\- Really? It would be awesome!, my mother answers.

We start discussing about festivals and stuff when King Mitsuo stands up and says that he doesn't have much appetite so he will go to his room. Shirayuki and I look at him and then back to each other. We must settle things quickly. When we were sitting under the apple tree this morning, I was thinking that we have another three days until the Tanbarun's royal family returns to their castle. I didn't tell Shirayuki about it to not worry her but I need to do something immediately.

I stand up too and say that I have something to do. Shirayuki figures out what is it and looks me worried and serious. I look her like that too.

\- I have somewhere to go!, I speak again with accuracy this time.

\- Please be careful!, Shirayuki speaks with love and anxiety in her voice.

\- Don't worry! Everything will be fine... You'll see...

I walk into the castle's corridors and think about what I should say. I feel sure for what I'm going to do. I've made my decision. I stand just in front of King Mitsuo's room. I knock the door and hear a voice saying "Come in!".

This is it! I can do it... I have to do it for Shirayuki's sake... For our happiness and the amazing future that awaits us... I enter the room and face Tanbarun's King Mitsuo, Shirayuki's father!

 **Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really, really sorry for the late update! I just had lots of things to do and I updated late. I'll try to not let happen something like this again! You are my precious readers and I want to keep you up to date... Anyway, please tell me your thoughts by leaving your reviews. All reviews are welcomed! Well... I wish you have a wonderful day!**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	17. The right thing (part 1)

**Chapter 17 : The right thing (part 1)**

Zen (P.O.V.)

I'm in the room of King Mitsuo. He's standing in front of me and he seems angry. I have to gather up my courage and tell him what's in my mind. I can do it... I must do it for Shirayuki's sake...

\- King Mitsuo, I want to talk with you about a very serious issue concerning your daughter, Princess Shirayuki, I say firmly.

\- Why are you being so serious and formal?

\- In this situation, I have to act formal.

\- Well, I know what you want to discuss and my answer is "NO".

He glares at me and he looks aggressive. But I won't give up!

\- You have to consider Shirayuki's future...

\- Get out of my room Zen or I'll call the guards!, he threatens me.

\- Please listen to what I have to say...

\- Zen, someday you will become the Clarines' King and you will understand why I want Shirayuki to marry Kareni's Prince.

\- I do understand but...

\- Just keep in mind that if I don't give my daughter to him, there will be a war between the two kingdoms, the King shouts.

I can't believe what I just heard but right now I can't continue the conversation. I have to go back to my office and think what I'll do without letting Shirayuki know about all these.

\- For now, our conversation ends here but I will approach you again.

And with these words I close the door behind me and head to my office. It didn't go as planned but I won't let this go so easily. I love Shirayuki and I'll do anything for her! Mitsuhide figures out that it didn't go well and tries to comfort me. I'm so lucky that I have such friends. Just when I open my mouth to say something to Mitsuhide, the door opens and Kiki appears in a rush. It is obvious that she was running but I'm waiting to know why.

\- Zen... Zen... Shirayuki just...

\- What happened to her?, I ask worried.

She looks at me with a worrisome look.

\- Shirayuki fainted...

Immediately, I run through the castle's corridors to go find her. I just love her so much that if something happens to her, I'll lose my whole world.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Zen just left the room to go find my father. I'm so worried about him! I don't know how my father will react if he'll see Zen in front of him. I'm not feeling well but that's because I am anxious of what will happen. Queen Miki and my mother are sitting there and continue their conversation about festivals but I can see that they are worried too. I'm trying to chat with them as well but I feel my head heavy. I drink some water and feel somehow better.

\- Um... I'm sorry but I need to go to my room. I'll see you later!

I stand up from my chair and then my head turns round and round. Then everything is black! I feel someone carrying me and I can hear his voice vaguely but it's enough to understand that he's worried.

Later, I wake up and I'm in my room. Zen sits on a chair beside me and holds tightly my hand. I can feel someone examining me and I figure out that is Dr. Garrack. I'm trying to get up but Zen says that I must rest for a while.

\- How did it go with my father?, I ask him with a serious expression on my face.

\- Well, it didn't go so well but I'm not going to give up. Just wait a little more Shirayuki and I promise you that I will do anything to be together with you.

I look at him with love and I can see in his eyes that he loves me as well.

\- Love can cure everything, I hear Dr. Garrack saying.

Both Zen and I blush and then smile to one another. I don't really want to marry Kareni's Prince and be together with someone I don't love and barely know for the rest of my life. I understand that my father carries a lot on his shoulders but I'm not a piece of meat to be sold. I have feelings towards Zen and he's the only one I love.

In my room is Zen and outside are waiting my mother and Queen Miki. My dad hasn't come to see me yet and I don't think he will show up. I wish things wouldn't be so hard and I'd be able to find a solution for everyone in order to be happy.

Dr. Garrack leaves my room and now I'm here all alone with my beloved Zen.

\- Zen, I love you so much!, I say seriously.

\- I love you too my sunshine!

I get up and hug him so tight that I'm worried if he can breath. But he hugs me tightly too. I don't want for us to part because I can't live without him.

NARRATOR

Things are difficult for everyone and each one tries to find a solution. After a few hours, Shirayuki is better and goes to the garden along with Obi. Zen is in his office signing some documents and Mitsuhide doesn't let him go, as always.

When Zen finishes his work, he goes to find Shirayuki under the apple tree. She looks so beautiful under the light of the sunset that Zen wants to kiss her.

\- Hey my Lady!

\- Ah hello Zen...

\- Are you watching the sunset?

\- Yes. Do you want to watch it with me?, Shirayuki says smiling.

\- Of course I want. You know how much I enjoy being with you..., Zen turns his head to not face Shirayuki with his red face.

Shirayuki laughs with his reaction and then puts her head on Zen's shoulder. Zen hugs her with his arm and they sit there while watching the romantic sunset.

\- Shirayuki, I promise you that in the end I will make you my wife. I love you so much my love!, he says and slowly puts his lips on hers.

They share their first kiss while the sun hides behind the mountains and lets them express their love by kissing. Both of them feel like they are flying while holding hands and their kiss can make them feel something more than happiness. That moment, Princess Shirayuki and Prince Zen felt that nothing can stop them from being together forever! In the end, their love would be the winner, that's for sure...

 _To be continued..._

 **Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated for a while but I was busy with my exams. From now on, I will update more often as I will have more free time. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think of it with your reviews... So what will happen in the next chapter? Will Zen talk to King Mitsuo once more? Will the Tanbarun's King finally let his daughter marry the person she loves? Until the next chapter, have a great day!!!**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	18. The right thing (part 2)

**Chapter 18 : The right thing (part 2**

The sun rises upon Clarines and the citizens start their work. It is a bright day and everyone smiles happily! There isn't a single cloud in the blue sky so the sunlight is all over the country. In the castle, the maids work as always but there is a strange atmosphere around the royal families, every single person can sense that.

Zen is in his office signing some documents and Mitsuhide and Kiki help him as he tries to distract himself from the current situation. Shirayuki walks around the gardens and in the herb building along with Obi. She helps Dr. Garrack with a new medicine and Ryuu teaches her some methods in order to make it perfect. The two kings discuss about political matters and their wives talk about some festivals that will take place this month in Clarines. All of them seem to not care about the whole situation but inside their heads they try to find a solution.

 _Why is everyone unconcerned? I mean that I desperately try to figure something out to solve the problem but everybody else seem to not mind the things as they are now. If only someone could help me... I don't want to tell Zen what I'm thinking because I don't desire to tire him with my own thoughts. I wish my father wouldn't be so stubborn and could hear me and my feelings once in a while. Zen promised me that he would make me his wife someday and I trust him! I believe that he wasn't lying to me, he is very honest with his feelings. I love him so much that I could give my life away for him, I'd do anything for him!_

Shirayuki thinks about stuff like these all day but she can't find the solution. In the other hand, Zen decides to approach King Mitsuo once more and this time he will make him give to Zen Shirayuki's hand. At least that's what he believes...

\- Zen, don't give up. Think about Shirayuki and I'm sure you will make it! You are brave enough to ask her father to marry her..., Mitsuhide tries to give him courage.

\- You're right. I have fought so many evil men that I don't have to surrender now.

Zen is so sure that in the end Shirayuki would stand beside him as his wife and only love. The only thing he needs to do is to talk with Tanbarun's King Mitsuo. How hard can it be? Zen gathers his courage and heads to where the King is. He finds him in front of a big glass partition looking outside.

\- My lord, his highness Zen has come to see you, the butler announces.

\- I know. Please leave us alone for a bit.

\- As you wish my lord!

There is silence into the room as none of them talks. Zen wonders how will he speak to him, what will he say...

\- Zen, do you know why I don't let my daughter to marry you?

Zen didn't expect something like this to be asked but he answers anyway without hesitation.

\- Besause you want to be allies with Kareni's Kingdom or else there will be war, sir.

\- That's right, you're a smart boy. And then why are you insisting on making her your wife?, he asks calmly while continuing looking out of the windows.

\- Because I love her and I promised, not only to her but to myself too, that someday she would stand by my side as my wife and I'd love her forever, sir.

Zen is not afraid of him and tells him how he really feels for Shirayuki. He meant every word he said and in the end he is sure that he would keep his promise.

\- My king, you may be right about the war and stuff but you should take your daughter's feelings and mine as well into consideration. Are you ready to ruin the lives of two young people who love each other with all their heart? Because I won't let such thing to happen, Zen states bravely.

King Mitsuo turns to face Prince Zen as a little boy. But instead he sees a young man who tries to marry the woman he truly loves! There is determination into his blue eyes and he is ready to do anything in order to achieve his goal.

\- Zen, I understand how much you love my daughter and that you're ready to do anything for her. As a king, I must consider my Kingdom's future and then Shirayuki's one. As a father, I have to do the exact opposite. I fight with myself every moment I think about this but I can't choose a role because either way someone will be sad. Well, this time I have made my decision and it's definite and final.

King Mitsuo straightens his body and with a formal expression on his face speaks his decision.

\- Prince Zen Wistaria... I, King Mitsuo, will give you my daughter's hand if you give me your word that you will protect her no matter what and love her with all your heart.

Zen opens his eyes widely in shock and then bows in front of his future father-in-law with great respect.

\- I give you my word King Mitsuo that I will make Shirayuki the happiest woman in the world. I will protect her with all my might and love her until I die!

Both of them smile and feel relieved after all that said. The world has brightened and their eyes shine under the sunlight. After that, they shake hands and head to the dining room to have lunch and announce to the others the good news.

After ten minutes, the members of the two royal families gather around the table to have lunch. The maids serve them and eat quietly without anyone speaking. King Mitsuo and Zen look each other secretly to decide when is the best moment to tell the others what they decided. Shirayuki and the two Queens sit there, eat and wonder why there is so much silence. King Yuu and Izana have figured out what King Mitsuo and Zen want to do and they stay quiet until they speak. Shirayuki's father clears his throat and starts talking.

\- About half an hour ago, Zen came to find me and talk about Shirayuki and her future with him together.

Everyone awaits for him to continue and curiosity has overwhelmed them. No one had expected to hear King Mitsuo saying something like that. They look at him in the eyes with great attention.

\- Ar first I didn't want my daughter to marry Zen as it was more important to become allies with Kareni's Kingdom but I was wrong. I didn't put in priority Shirayuki's feelings so she felt despaired.

Now he turns to look in his beautiful daughter's green eyes with a sad look.

\- Shirayuki, I'm so sorry I ruined your youth and pressured you to live with someone you barely know. That was my biggest mistake! Please forgive me for what I've done to you... I finally found what I should have done earlier and that is to let you marry your dear Zen... As your father, I give your hand to him and wish you to be happy forever, my little and sweet girl!

Shirayuki is shocked by her father's words and can't believe what she heard just now. She burst into tears and hugs her father. Words are unnecessary and feelings need to be shown by actions. Zen falls down on his knee and brings out from his pocket a little box and opens it.

\- Shirayuki, will you marry me?, he smiles to her.

Shirayuki faces him with a big smile and tears in the edges of her eyes ready to roll down her cheeks.

\- Yes, yes, yes... A thousand times "yes"!!!, she hugs him tightly and Zen puts on her finger the diamond ring he chose especially for his one and only love.

Zen feels so happy that he wants to scream feom the exhilaration and tell everyone about the wonderful news. Shirayuki feels something very big in her chest that she isn't able to describe but she knows it has been created by the excessive happiness and the overflowing emotions! Zen and Shirayuki, those childhood friends that have got over so many obstacles, now can be together forever without having anyone against them. It's an important and wonderful moment, a moment that both of the two young people waited for so long and their parents feel so proud of their little children because for them, Zen and Shirayuki will always be little and cute.

\- Congratulations!, Queen Miki and Queen Hitomi say together to their children. We hope you can live happily and we will be by your side so if you need something, don't hesitate to ask for it!

Izana comes near the young couple and congratulates them. Zen feels happy that his big brother said to him something so nice. They hadn't have such a good relationship five years ago, but now they treat one another like real brothers. King Yuu does the same as his older son and tells Izana that he should find someone to marry as well soon. Izana laughs and then reassures him that someday he'll marry a good woman.

In the afternoon, the two childhood friends tell their friends the news and Obi teases Zen as always. Mitsuhide is ready to cry and Kiki congratulates them. The three of them leave the couple alone under the apple tree. None of them speaks as they want to enjoy each other's company. They are hugged and watch the sunset.

\- Zen, you can't imagine how happy I feel right now!

\- I can imagine it Shirayuki, because I feel exactly the same!

\- I'm afraid that this is just a dream and I'll wake up in any moment. Please tell me this isn't a dream...

\- No, this isn't a dream. You will be my wife and we will live together! I love you my beautiful lady..., Zen kisses his love.

\- I love you too my love!, Shirayuki kisses him back.

They look each other's pretty eyes and feel the love arising from their heart. The sun have set completely and the moon lights on their faces. Their eyes sparkle under the light of the stars and every single life on this planet is glad that the two teenagers are finally together. The nature tries to make the night even more romantic with the birds singing and the tree leaves rustling while the air passes through them.

\- Shall we dance?, Zen asks her.

\- With great pleasure!, she answers and Zen helps her stand.

They begin dancing with the nature's song. Shirayuki remembers that this happened at that place Obi suggested when Zen wanted to surprise her.

\- Zen... You know, this hap-

\- I know Shirayuki. I remember it well enough. That night was one of my favourite... Being with you is the best thing I could ever imagine!

He kisses her cheek and Shirayuki blushes. Her face is bright red which under the moonlight it becomes cuter. Zen loves making Shirayuki blushing. Her blushing is the most beautiful thing in the world! No, wait... She is the most beautiful woman in the world!!! There's nothing more lovely than her...

None of them can express their love with words good enough but their actions and emotions show more than they could say. Anyone can tell that they are the perfect couple and no one can say the opposite!

 **Hey guys!!! Here is one of my favourite chapters and I hope you liked it too... While I was writing it, I felt so happy and a tear rolled down my cheek as my ship was kissing each other. I can reassure you that this story has many more chapters so you have to be prepared for the following chapters! Please leave your thoughts by reviewing and tell me what you really think of it... I want to thank everyone for your support because you give me courage to continue writing this story. Well, have a nice day!!!**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	19. The preparations for the wedding

**Chapter 19 : The preparations for the wedding**

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

I'm so happy! Zen has asked me to marry him and now we will live together forever. Actually, my family and I should have returned to Tanbarun by now but all that happened so here we are, preparing for our wedding. In two weeks, I will be Zen's wife...

There will be everyone at the wedding, from Dukes to Barons from both Kingdoms. I am so anxious and stressed that I think something will go wrong. My mother tells me that she felt like I do at her wedding with my father. I have to find a wedding dress, the song that I'll dance with Zen, what will the cake look like and so on. I hope I can make it until that very day...

Luckily, I have Zen supporting me but he has work to do too. The paperwork on his office has piled up and now he is in there signing the documents. Yesterday I didn't see him as he was working until late, but at this pace he will overdo himself and that's no good for his health. Later, I'll try to convince him to take a small break.

At the moment I'm in my room and the sun has set an hour ago. I can see the full moon from my window and the stars are a beautiful view. I wish I could fly and see things I've never seen in my life before but I wouldn't leave a life with Zen even if someone was to give me everything I desire because Zen is worth anything.

It's time to go to Zen's office. I want to see him desperately and hug him tightly. I stand up from my bed and open the door. On my way to him, I notice that a maid looks at me with hatred but I hope it's just my idea and nothing more. I knock on the door and hear Zen's voice saying "Come in!"

\- Hey, I say with a smile.

\- Hey, how are you?, he asks me but I can see that he's tired.

\- I'm fine, unlike you. You seem to be tired so why don't you take a break, honey?

\- I wish I could but I have work to do.

\- Come on, I'm sure you can make some time to relax, right? Just see it as a chance to go with me for a walk.

\- Mitsuhide, please tell me that I can go for a little walk with her...

\- Okay but return as soon as you are done with it. I'll try to help you here with these, he points to a few papers.

\- Thank you a lot, both of you. Kiki and you are a great help.

I grab the door handle and open the door. We walk in the corridors and then we go out to the garden. Zen sits down on the grass and I do the same. We hold hands and notice that he's blushing.

\- Why are you blushing? This isn't the first time we hold hands.

\- You're right but it's still embarrassing.

I look at him a little disappointed and he tries to apologise.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like this. I mean I like holding hands with you but even with the slightest touch of yours, I think I might lose control.

He puts his hand in front of his face to hide it but I can't get enough of watching his cute reaction. I place my hand on his shoulder and look into his deep blue eyes that every time I think it's the ocean with all these pretty fish. He said that with the slightest touch he loses control but I must admit that the same goes for me too.

\- Shirayuki, I love you so much, more than my life!

I give him a surprised look because I was so into my thoughts that this love confession really astonished me.

\- I love you a million times than you do!, I answer with a smile.

\- Then I love you a billion times, he smirks.

\- I don't want to continue this but to end it I'll say that I love you innumerable times, okay?, I start laughing.

\- You win, he says and gives me a kiss on my lips.

I kiss him back and then hug him tightly like I wanted to do all this time. I whisper in his ear "Please don't leave me!" and I hear his reassuring answer "I won't ever do it, I promise!".

\- Well, I have to go back or Mitsuhide will scold me.

\- Okay, let's go.

Zen helps me stand up and we head back to his office. I say "goodnight" to him and his aides and go to my room to sleep.

 _After three days..._

\- Shirayuki, wake up. You have to get ready, my mum enters the room and opens the curtains so the sunlight dazzles me and makes me get up from my bed.

\- Why mum? Where are we going?, I yawn and rub my eyes.

\- We are going to buy your wedding dress along with Queen Miki, she says enthusiastically.

\- Alright, in a few minutes I'll be ready.

I put on my clothes and go to meet the two Queens. We get on the carriage and it stops in front of a big shop with lots of dresses in its shop window. We go inside and a pretty and kind woman comes to help us.

\- Welcome to our store! How could I help you, your highnesses?

\- Um, my daughter is getting married and we would like to buy her a wedding dress.

\- Okay, please come here. There are many dresses so you can pick some. How about this?, the woman picks a dress.

\- Wow, it's so beautiful!, I look at it with wide eyes.

I pick two more dresses and go to the fitting room. I put it on and then I let my mother and Queen Miki to see it too.

\- My little daughter, you look so nice in that wedding dress!, my mum wipes a tear.

\- Okay, now I'm going to put on the second one.

After putting on some dresses, I finally choose one. It is a white wedding dress which has a long full skirt and the neckline is off the soulder. The back is U-shape, the train has the royal length and in the end, the dress has small diamonds. My shoes are silver and I will wear white gloves.

\- Shirayuki, it suits you so much. Do you want to buy this?

\- Yes please, I love it!

\- I'm sure Zen will look at you with his jaw at the floor and with wide eyes, Queen Miki laughs as she imagines her son.

\- Oh, I can't wait to wear it, I say with great enthusiasm.

I look forward to my wedding with Zen! In a few days I'll be by his side as his wife. My wish will come true. I wonder what Zen is doing...

Zen (P.O.V.)

\- Just stop walking back and forth all the time, Mitsuhide crosses his arms.

\- I can't, I'm nervous for the wedding. What if I do something wrong? What if I mess everything up? And the most important: what if she has regretted marrying me?, I put my head in my palms.

\- Zen, don't be so nervous. Everything will be alright and I'm sure that Shirayuki loves you more than you think, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted your wedding proposal. Please have more faith in her..., Mitsuhide tries to calm him.

\- You're right, Shirayuki wouldn't do something so careless. Our love is mutual and it will last forever. I can't think about such things now, I have more significant matters to be aware of.

I sit on my chair and start signing some documents in order to finish my work before the wedding so my future wife and I will have time for ourselves. Later, I will go with my father, King Mitsuo and Izana to choose a suit. I heard that Shirayuki is going to buy her wedding dress this morning, I wonder how it looks like but I'm sure she will be beautiful!

 _After about an hour..._

Right now I'm heading to a store to buy my suit. The others accompany me and chat but I can't concentrate on what they are saying, I have my own thoughts. After a few minutes we open the store's door and a man comes to help us.

\- Welcome! How can I help you?

\- We want a wedding suit for Prince Zen.

\- Come here, your highness! How about this?

\- No I don't like it, I answer.

\- Do you like this one?

I like this suit and take it with me into the fitting room. I put it on and then go out to let the others see it.

\- I think it suits you, King Mitsuo says. What do you think, Yuu?

\- I think the same. Do you like it Zen?

\- Yeah a lot. I'll buy it.

It is a dark grey suit with modern fit. The tie is long and silver and my shoes are black. It gives a royal feeling and I'm sure that I will be a good match for Shirayuki. While we're walking out of the shop, Izana and I are talking.

\- Zen, you're really cool in that suit. This is the first time I see you like this, happy and handsome. You know, I think Shirayuki will have her eyes wide open when she'll see you. She is very lucky to have you!

\- Thank you, Izana. However, I don't think I'm that handsome.

\- Well, we'll see that at the day of the wedding, he says with confidence.

We return to the castle and on the way to my office, I see Shirayuki sitting under the apple while reading her book. I go to my office and tell Mitsuhide and Kiki that I'll be gone for a while. I find Shirayuki at the same place and sit down beside her.

\- Hey, honey!, she greets me.

\- Hey, what are you reading there?

\- Oh, that... Um, something about flowers. I can assure you thay you wouldn't like it, she laughes.

\- Yeah, indeed. Is everything okay for the wedding?

\- A few things must be done but other than that, its alright. Oh, I have chosen the song we will dance after we cut the wedding cake.

\- Really? What song is it?, I ask her.

She searches for a small paper in the first pages of the book. She gives it to me and I look the song's name.

\- Ah, I know this. It is very nice, you did an excellent choice, my love.

I give her a kiss on her cheek and stand up. I wish I could stay longer but I have work to do.

\- Well, see you later. I have to go back.

I head to my office as I think that in a few days she will become my wife! I really look forward to our wedding and I want everything to be perfect... Now that I think about it, I have to arrange our honeymoon too. It will be a surprise for Shirayuki and I hope she will like it!

NARRATOR

Our couple cannot wait any longer before they get together and they imagine that very day to be the best of their life, the day that they'll be able to love even more their other half. Everyone can say that they are born to live together, their destiny is to find one another and that's exactly what they did...

The guests and the royal families wait with excitement the upcoming wedding, the wedding that no one should miss. Everybody prepares for the event of the year and tries to be as stylish as they can.

 **Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter and your reviews are welcomed, as always. All reviews are great and I'm grateful to everybody who has taken the time to read and favourite/follow/review my story so far... You're really wonderful!!! Now, you just wait for the next chapter which will be about the wedding. I wish you will enjoy it as I'll do my best! Thank you again and don't forget to follow your dreams...!**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	20. The royal wedding! (part 1)

**Chapter 20 : The royal wedding!!!** **(part 1)**

The day of the wedding has come and Clarines is excited for today's biggest event. The day is brilliant and the weather is sunny like it wants to support the young couple, although there are little white clouds here and there into the blue sky. The sunlight overflows within Clarines' castle and streets and it raises everyone's morale and making their mood better than it was yesterday. After all, the Second Prince of Clarines is getting married so what's more amazing than this?

In the castle, maids and butlers run all the time to make the last preparations before it's too late. They decorate the great hall, where the wedding will take place, with flowers like roses, orchids, gardenias and of course yura shigure flowers which are Zen's and Shirayuki's favourite plants. From the hall's entrance to the King's and Queen's thrones lies a long red carpet on which the bride will walk to reach the groom. At the two sides of the carpet there are chairs for the guests and the floor is very clean that you can see your refection. Today is busy for everyone, let alone the ones they are getting married.

Zen and Shirayuki saw each other yesterday before going to bed. They were so happy for the next day that they hardly got any sleep. From now on, their lives would change and never leave their other half's side. Their destiny was to be together and they fulfilled it without a doubt! How much longer do they have to wait until the ceremony? Unfortunately, Zen can't see Shirayuki before the ceremony because if he did, it would bring bad luck to them according to the local customs. So he has to wait until then, it's not so easy though.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Oh my God, I've never felt so thrilled in my whole life! At last, the day that I'll become Zen's wife has come. In a few hours, the pastor will declare us husband and wife. I still can't believe it, it's like a dream comes true!

\- Good morning Shirayuki!, my mother and my future mother-in-law enter my room with wide smiles on their faces.

\- Good morning!, I answer enthusiastically.

\- I think that we should get you ready for the biggest moment in your life! Of course we can start after you take your breakfast but please don't be late, there aren't left many hours before the wedding.

\- Don't worry mum. After all the wedding begins at 6 pm so we have enough time.

\- She's right, Hitomi and Zen can wait a little for his bride to come, Queen Miki says calmly.

They leave my room in order to wear my clothes. I put them on and head to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. Our mothers have spoken to the maids to not let Zen and I meet, so here I am eating my apple in the kitchen. When I finish it, I go quickly to the greenhouse to see the flowers.

\- Princess Shirayuki, what are you doing here?, I hear a little voice behind me.

\- Oh Ryuu, you scared me. I just wanted to see these flowers before the ceremony, it calms me.

\- Are you nervous about the wedding, your Highness?

\- Yeah, a little. But I think that if I take some deep breaths I'll be okay, I wink to the young court herbalist. I need to go back to the castle now or my mother will scold me for being late.

\- Okay and please don't be nervous over it. Everything will be alright!, he says.

I go back to meet the two Queens and prepare myself for the wedding. We go back to my room and take a quick bath until the hairdresser comes. When I step out of the bathroom, I see the hairdresser waiting in the room to make my hairstyle. She makes two small braids on the two sides of my head and then combines them in the back with an orange flower to not let them slip. Afterwards she curls my hair all the way down, now my hair has grown enough to make such hairstyles. Two maids come to my room to do my makeup while Queen Miki and my mother manage the situation.

The first maid, who is called Lily, sweeps a shade of light pink across my eyelids and then a little rouge on my cheeks to make me look blushed. The second maid, who is called Melanie, puts on my eyelids mascara and chooses a light pink lipstick. Both maids polish my nails with a pretty bright pink which sparkles like it has diamonds in it and when they finish with them, they help me to wear my wedding dress. The hairdresser places my silver tiara with carefulness on my head along with the train. I also put on my shoes and a little perfume and... the bride is ready!!!

\- Oh honey, you're so gorgeous!, my mum says wiping a tear away.

\- I couldn't agree more Hitomi. She's very beautiful!, Queen Miki responds. I'm sure my son will open his jaws way down to the floor...

I laugh at their reactions and see myself in the mirror. My makeup is light to not tamper my characteristics, like the maids said, and generally it has the shades of light pink. The diamonds on my dress sparkle under the sunlight and it makes it even prettier. I hope Zen will like my appearances like his mother said, I will be pleased...

\- Oh my, how fast the time passes. We were caught up with getting you ready and the wedding starts in exactly five minutes. I will go find your father to take you. My little Shirayuki, are you ready?, my mother holds my shoulders.

\- Yes mother. I couldn't be more ready..., I take a deep breath to send my anxiousness away.

She leaves the room and goes to get my father here to escort me to the ceremony. I turn to look Queen Miki.

\- Queen Miki, thank you for letting me marry your son, I bow my head in respect.

\- My dear Shirayuki, I thank you for marrying Zen so that he'll be able to live togeher with such a kind girl..., she speaks with appreciation.

\- Thank you Lily, Melanie. You helped me a lot, I couldn't make it without you two.

\- In your service, my Lady!, they bow their heads.

I hear a knock on the door and my parents enter. My dad look at me in awe, this is the first time I've seen him like this. I can distinguish a tear in his eye's edge.

\- My little girl, is that really you? You look so... so... wonderful! I am so happy that you finally get to marry Zen than that Kareni's Prince. Please forgive me for everything that I've done to you... I'm delighted to see you smiling!

\- Dad, you don't need to ask for forgiveness. Today is a day filled with happiness. All these belong to past... Now, we only have to look at the present and the future, right?

He nods in agreement and he lifts his arm for me to be arm in arm. He walk out of the room and head to the great hall. I feel my heart beating loudly and fast but I try to think positive. Now is the moment!!!

Zen (P.O.V.)

 _Three_ _hours ago..._

Today is the day I've waited for so long! My Shirayuki, my only love will become my wife at last... I think I'm flying in heavens, my heart is filled with so many emotions that I can't handle so I end up yelling... in my pillow. King Mitsuo, Izana and my father will come in any minute to prepare me for the wedding. Oh, I hear a knock on the door. It must be them.

I grab the door handle and open the door. Everyone comes in a hurry along with a butler.

\- Whoa, whoa wait. Why are you in such a hurry? You didn't even say "hello".

\- We don't have time for that. Just go and take a bath while we're preparing your suit and stuff. Did you eat your breakfast at morning?

\- Yes and I was sad that I didn't take it along with Shirayuki, I pout while thinking about it. And what customs are these that I can't see the bride before the ceremony?

\- It is the same with everyone so don't complain. Okay, enough with these.

I go to the bathroom to take a bath while the others prepare my suit. I don't want to be late for my wedding but I don't have that many preparations to do either. Besides, brides are always a little late so no worries. I can't say that I'm nervous but somewhat excited.

I get out of the bathroom and see my suit hanging on a hanger waiting for me to put it on. It is a dark grey three-piece suit (with a waistcoat) which matches with my black shoes, the shirt is white and my tie is silver. The suit coat is single-breasted regarding its front buttons and I'm ready to put it on for the most important day in my life. I brush my silver hair and put on a little cologne and... the groom is ready!!!

\- Zen, you look awfully handsome in it!, they all say at once.

\- Do you think I will be a good match for Shirayuki?, I ask worried.

\- Zen, don't worry. You two are perfect and you definitely match, King Mitsuo comforts me.

\- Okay guys. Time to go or we will miss the wedding, my father reminds us.

Izana grabs my arm and says calmly "Good luck and enjoy it!". I thank him and hug each other like brothers do. We head to the great hall and it is already half-filled with the guests. A butler says "Here you are, your Majesty!" and hands me the flower bouquet to give it to Shirayuki and I stand in front of the pastor waiting for my bride.

I really look forward to our wedding and after that our honeymoon awaits for us. It's a dreamy life like the one I imagined when I was little. I'm sure she will be beautiful but I wonder what she will look like. Okay, now I'm starting to feel a little nervous. Think positive, think positive, everything will be alright!!!

NARRATOR

The young couple is excited and nervous at the same time and wait this wedding for so long. Now it is the time for both of them to live their lives to the fullest with love. The emotions they feel all this time in their hearts, today will be shared with one another. Zen's and Shirayuki's most powerful weapon against their obstacles will be only one: Their Strong Bond of Love!

 _To be continued..._

 **Hello! So this is the first part of their wedding. Actually, I wanted to write it until the end in one chapter but it would be too long, so I preferred writing it in two parts. I hope you liked it and in about a day after, I will upload the next part which will be my favourite! As I am writing the wedding, I am fangirling so hard and burst into tears of happiness... *sobs* Okay, thank you for all the reviews so far and just wait for the next chapter... Have a nice day, guys!!!**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	21. The royal wedding! (part 2)

**A/N** **: Welcome to the 21st chapter! I would like to tell you that I will use this "** ~ **" in front of pastor's words when I change paragraphs. I hope you will enjoy the second part!**

 **Chapter 21 : The royal wedding! (part 2)**

Everything is ready for the young couple's wedding. The great hall and its decoration, the guests and of course the groom and the bride. They all are gathered for the ceremony and wait for the biggest event. Zen stands with he flower bouquet and waits for his love to come and Shirayuki walks by her father's side heading to the great hall.

\- Dad, I'm nervous, she says worried.

\- Don't worry my little girl, everything is fine. I was feeling like that too at my wedding, he smiles at her.

They continue walking until they reach they reach the great hall. The pianist plays the characteristic music as Shirayuki walks down the aisle. All the guests, along with the royal families, look at her in amazement and admit that she is the most beautiful bride. Zen stares at her in shock and surprise, his jaws have indeed fallen on the floor.

 _Wow! Will I marry this pretty woman? I must be very lucky for meeting her in the first place. She looks perfect and I'm just here not knowing if I match with her. I didn't know that she would be such a beautiful bride. Oh, and that wedding dress, it suits her nicely! Oh my God, I can't even believe that Shirayuki will be my wife from now on... It is a miracle. Yes, a miracle!_

King Mitsuo hands his daughter over Zen and tells him "Please take good care of her!" and the young prince responds determined "I will!". He gives to Shirayuki the lovely flower bouquet and both stand in front of the pastor while the sunlight makes their faces to brighten.

 _I can't believe it! The ceremony starts and we stand side by side to be pronounced as husband and wife. He looks so handsome, this wedding suit fits him perfectly and I just want to kiss him for being so cute! Everyone is here and I feel like crying, the tears of happiness. I love him so much and I'm sure he will be_ _awesome as a husband too..._

\- Welcome family, friends and loved ones, the pastor starts speaking. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of their highnesses, Princess Shirayuki and Prince Zen. You have come here from nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow them to start their married life together surrounded by the dearest and most important to them.

~Princess Shirayuki and Prince Zen, thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing , encouragement and lifelong support for their decision to be married. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people too, they hold dear in their hearts.

~Princess Shirayuki and Prince Zen, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, their longings, dreams and memories, their joys and sorrows and to help each other through all uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become better than ever could be alone.

~You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both.

~Your highnesses, Shirayuki and Prince Zen, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time.

~Prince Zen, please take her highness' hand and repeat after me.

Zen takes her hand into his and looks at her beautiful and cute green eyes with love that can give him wings to fly.

\- Shirayuki, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise from this day forward to be grateful for our love and life, to be generous with my time, my energy and my affection, to be patient with you and with myself, to fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter, to encourage you to grow as an individual and inspire you to do so, to love completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family.

While Zen was talking, he felt like crying because he meant every word he said. He promised to himself that he'd protect her no matter what. Now, it is Shirayuki's turn to hold her lover's hand in her own and she does so happily as she looks into his royal blue eyes that look like the ocean and the love rises inside her heart.

\- Zen, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise from this day forward to be grateful for our love and life, to be generous with my time, my energy and my affection, to be patient with you and with myself, to fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter, to encourage you to grow as an individual and inspire you to do so, to love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family.

\- Prince Zen, do you take Princess Shirayuki to be your wife?, the pastor asks Zen.

\- I do, he answers happy.

\- Princess Shirayuki, do you take Prince Zen to be your husband?, now the pastor turns to look Shirayuki.

\- I do, she responds excited.

\- Please present the rings, the pastor says. Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Prince Zen, as you place this ring on Princess Shirayuki's finger, repeat after me.

Zen does as he is told and says the words the pastor indicates.

\- This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today.

\- Princess Shirayuki, as you place this ring on Prince Zen's finger, repeat after me.

Shirayuki does the same and vocalizes the words with great love.

\- This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today.

\- Your majesties, you have come here today of your own free will and the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss as husband and wife.

Zen brings his wife closer and kisses her lightly but lovely on her lips. The guests applaud cheerfully while Shirayuki puts her arms around Zen's neck and kisses him back.

\- Congratulations! Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple.

Everyone in the great hall along with he pastor hails and the young couple shares one more kiss. The royal families head to their children and hug them. They congratulate them gladly and then all the guests go to the hall where the dancing party will take place.

\- We will come in about twenty minutes. We go to our room to take a breath, they excuse themselves to their parents.

\- Okay but don't be late, the two Queens say.

\- We won't, Shirayuki answers.

Zen and Shirayuki go to the room the maids prepared for them. Once they come inside, they hug and kiss one another passionately now that they're married.

\- Can you believe that now we're married? Because I can't, Shirayuki express her thouggts and feelings.

\- Neither can I, Zen agrees with her.

Shirayuki stands by the window with the sunset's colors shade her face and Zen holds her from behind into a tight hug.

\- I love you, honey!

\- I love you too, sweetheart!, Shirayuki put her hands on his own.

\- Shirayuki, you are very beautiful as a bride. I mean the dress, the hairstyle and the makeup, they make you look like an angel that came to save me.

\- Thank you, Zen. You look very handsome too in that suit. Actually, you are that angel. Zen, you saved me!

Love is in the air and they can feel it. They are both angels that have opened the wings of happiness and fly in heavens. Their heart will explode from the many emotions, that's what it feels. Who would say that someday they would live together with a ring on their finger and a love that never would die...

The twenty minutes passed and they go down to the hall. A cheerful music plays while the butlers bring the wedding cake in front of them. The newly weds hold together the knife and cut a piece of cake. Zen takes a bit from the cake with the spoon and feeds Shirayuki. Shirayuki does the same with her husband and then they drink champagne with crossing arms.

The next stage is the dance of the married couple. Zen puts his arms around Shirayuki's hips and Shirayuki puts hers around Zen's neck. They start dancing at the music's rhythm with big smiles.

Perfect _by Ed Sheeran_

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in_

 _and_ _follow my lead_

 _I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone_

 _waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids_

 _when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _but you heard it_

 _"Darling, you look perfect tonight!"_

 _Well, I found a woman_

 _stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams_

 _I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _Well, I found a lover_

 _to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own._

 _Well, we are still kids_

 _but we're so in love._

 _Fighting against all odds._

 _I know we'll be alright this time._

 _Darling, just hold my hand._

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man._

 _I see my future in your eyes._

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress_

 _Looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight!_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight!_

Zen and Shirayuki dance all around the dance floor and he whispers in Shirayuki's ear "I dedicate this song to you, my baby angel!". She blushes and Zen thinks she's so cute when she does that. The song describes exactly their life, feelings and wishes. Shirayuki picked an extremely romantic and happy song for both of them.

The song comes to its end and everyone applauds. The newly weds sit to their chairs to eat and the maids bring their food. Everybody has fun and the excitement is spread all over the hall. The night has already fall and the stars sparkle on the dark pretty sky.

\- Congratulations, you two!, Mitsuhide and approaches them.

\- Thank you, guys!, Zen says.

\- And that song, it was exactly like your own story, Kiki points out.

\- Yes, I chose it because it was so nice, Shirayuki smiles.

The married couple stands up and goes to greet the other guests. Duke Vincent of Zaera Kingdom and Baron Lucas from Ekrimor Kingdom congratulate them and wish for many offspring. Marquoness Serena from Peobia Kingdom and Viscountess Helena of Nolux Kingdom bow their heads and shake Princess Shirayuki's and Prince Zen's hand. They have to greet many other guests and in the end they sit down on their table exhausted.

\- I didn't expect to be so many of them, Shirayuki says tired.

\- I agree. Well, do you want to go out to the balcony to get some fresh air, my princess?, Zen suggests.

\- Fine with me.

They walk out of the hall and they feel the cool air touching their faces and refreshing them. The moon reflects in their eyes and makes them more wonderful. They hold hands and see the amazing view of the royal gardens from the balcony.

\- Your majesty, can you come here for a bit? Someone is calling for you, the butler announces.

\- Okay. I will be back soon, Shirayuki.

Shirayuki stands there looking at the starry sky while thinking of today's events. She feels so exhilarated that she wants to scream! Suddenly, she hears a voice behind her.

\- Do you like the view of stars?, a maid asks her.

\- Yes, a lot, Shirayuki answers unsuspected.

\- Well, enjoy it Princess because it will be your last one.

The maid takes out a pocketknife and push Shirayuki into a corner and closes her mouth with her hand to not let Shirayuki yell. She struggles to escape but that maid is stronger than her. After a minute, the maid frees Shirayuki's mouth.

\- Who are you? What do you want from me?, Shirayuki speaks scared while the pocketknife is straight to her neck.

\- I'm Cynthia and I've come here to kill you. It shouldn't be you that would marry Prince Zen but me. I love him way more than you do and I'm ready to do anything to make him mine.

\- You're crazy. If you really loved him then you wouldn't do such a thing. He will never love you because he loves _me._

\- No, you are a witch and he is under some spell of yours. But now that I'll kill you, he'll be cured and love me, Cynthia's evil laughter is heard in Shirayuki's ears.

The spiteful maid presses her pocketknife into Shirayuki's neck and she thinks that this is the end. She didn't enjoy the happiness that Zen would give her, his beautiful smiles. She didn't want to not see anymore his cute face and his adorable blue eyes. Zen's white hair reminded her of the snow that falls on the ground and makes everything white.

 _Flashback_ *

\- Zen, look at the white snow! It covers everything, it is on the flowers too, little Shirayuki tells. I wonder if the plants will be okay with that cold around them, she says worried.

\- Don't worry, Shirayuki. I'll protect them, little Zen promises.

He wears his boots and runs out of the castle heading to the garden. He make on his own a small shelter for the flowers with little sticks and then comes inside the castle.

\- Now they will be safe, he states proudly.

\- Thank you Zen, you really helped them!, Shirayuki says gladly. Do you know that your hair reminds me of the snow?

\- Do you think so? It reminds me of the milk, he smiles.

\- No, it is like the snow.

They fight over what his hair look like when Zen sneezes. Both of the two five-year-old kids laugh loudly and Shirayuki asks him concerned.

\- Did you get a cold when you were outside?

\- It seems to be, he rubs his nose.

Shirayuki suggests to go and drink a hot chocolate to make Zen feel better. He thanks her and when he was alright, they went to the garden and had a snowfight. They felt so lucky to have each other into their lives!

 _End of flashback_ *

Shirayuki remembers all the happy memories she created along with her husband and feels sad that they didn't get to live their days as married together. It is such a pity to lose her life now that a new brighter one began.

\- Get away from my wife, Zen takes out his sword and aims to the maid. If you dare to hurt her more, you will be in big troubles.

\- Your highness, you protect that witch because she has bewitched you. You don't really love her..., Cynthia explains her sick ideas. Please, let me kill her and the spell will break. Please, let me show how much I love you.

\- I said to get away from her. You're insane and you don't love me, you are obsessed with me. Now, drop the pocketknife and come this way slowly.

The guards stand behind Zen ready to carry out any order. Cynthia drops her pocketknife but quickly hits Shirayuki on her face. The guards go to arrest her but she backs off while Zen runs towards his beloved injured love. The maid doesn't wish to get caught so she tries to escape. One of the guards takes violently her arm and she kicks him when the other guards run behind her. Cynthia moves but she loses her balance and falls down the balcony. Her screams are heard in everybody's head until nothing sounds. The height was big so she didn't have any chances to live after that fall.

Shirayuki hides her fearful face in Zen's hug and cries loudly with sobs. Everything happened in a blink of an eye and no one from the guests or the royal family figured something out. Three maids come to help their pretty princess and cure the small cut on her neck while her parents wonder what happened to their little girl.

\- Calm down, everything is fine and under control. Her life isn't in danger anymore, Zen tries to quieten Shirayuki's and his parents.

\- Thank you, my boy, for saving her, King Mitsuo hugs his son-in-law. You protected her as you had promised me... You really are the most proper husband for my daughter. Again, thank you.

\- I did what I should. I love her too much to let something happen to her!

Shirayuki walks towards her brave and gentle childhood friend and hugs him.

\- Zen, thank you so much for coming. I would have been killed if you hadn't saved me.

She kisses him with love and her green eyes are still wet from crying. She felt so grateful for meeting, marrying, loving and having him by her side. Her first love protected her from the evil and now they can continue, or better start, their new life. Nothing could stop them from being together, they had just proved it. Everyone sees the strong bond of love the two childhood friends share. It is something unique, something that not anyone can have and Zen and Shirayuki have won it.

The ball is continued with greater enthusiasm now that the newly weds have proved that they meant to be with one another. Oh dear God, they are so pure and nice together, they match like two drops of water but not on the outside, their characters are perfect and their love is sure to last foerever.

\- Zen, where are we going for our honeymoon? We haven't arrange anything yet, Shirayuki expresses her thoughts.

\- Don't worry, Shirayuki. Just consider it as a surprise!, he says mysteriously and with a grin on his face.

\- What is it? I can't wait, she becomes impatient.

\- Just wait and see, sweetheart, Zen winks.

\- Okay I'll wait, darling!, Shirayuki kisses him on his cheek.

\- Oh come here, Zen pulls her closer and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

After an hour, everyone has left and the couple head to their chamber to spend their first night together as married people. They hold hands and have fun with their other half in their arms. Their kisses are very touchy and this night would be indelible in Zen's and Shirayuki's minds for so, so long...!

 **Hello! I know that I didn't update a day after the first part, as promised, but this one is a very long chapter (the longest I've ever written so far!) so I couldn't help. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed it and I will wait for your thoughts/reviews... As for their first night, I'll leave it on your imaginations! I have already thought about it and it's great... While I was writing it, I was screaming in my pillow from that much cuteness *still fangirls* *cough* *cough* Anyway, I wish you have a bright day!**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	22. A day full of surprises

**Chapter 22 :** **A day full of surprises**

Shirayuki runs through the castle's corridors in order to reach the greenhouse where Ryuu asked her to come. She feels so excited and her feet have wings along with her heart. _What will_ _the young_ _court herbalist show me this time?_ _I can't wait!_ She arrives at the greenhouse but he isn't there, or at least she can't spot him.

\- Ryuu, are you here?, she asks loudly when she sees a little head rising upon the daisies.

\- I'm here, Princess! Come here please...

Shirayuki walks quickly towards him and the view is amazing. A new kind of daisies has bloomed and the flower is beautiful.

\- Do you see it? Its petals are a mix of white and pink and the leaves are long.

\- Wow, it's really amazing! What's his name? Have you found one?

\- Well, I can't think of a name so I was hoping if you could help me, Ryuu says shyly.

\- Of course I can. But please let me think of it for a while okay?

The two friends continue examining the new plant and try to find some new characteristics which will differ each kind from this specific one. Suddenly, Shirayuki remembers that her husband told her last night to meet him at the fencing room. This surprised Shirayuki but she agreed.

\- Ryuu, I'm sorry but I have to go meet Zen to tell me something. I will let you know if I find a name for the flower, okay?

\- Yes Princess and please send my greetings to his highness Zen, he smiles at her.

\- Alright, Shirayuki waves goodbye.

She feels so happy that they will talk at where fencing takes place because she hasn't been there for a while now. It will be a good chance to have a match. A match between the newly weds will be indeed interesting.

Zen waits for her sitting on the ground and leaning on a pillar. He will suggest to her to have a fencing match while talking for what he wanted. He sees her coming in a hurry with a wide grin on her face and panting from all that running. Shirayuki doesn't wear her dress but her clothes for fencing. It will be more comfortable this way.

\- Hey honey! I came so please tell me what you wanted to talk about. I wonder all morning but I can't find an answer..., Shirayuki speaks fast and impatiently.

\- Whoa, slow down Shirayuki. Catch your breath first and then I will ask you to have a fencing match with me, Zen smiles at her with some kind of cunning.

Shirayuki drinks a little water from a bottle her husband gave her and then grabs a wooden sword to take her position against Zen. The young male does the same and the match begins.

The soldiers along with Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi have gathered around the opponents to watch them fighting. They bet on who will win and everyone is waiting to see the so promising match. Zen is happy to have a wife like Shirayuki, to share his memories and likes. He attacks at her with a jump and Shirayuki avoids it successfully. Now is her moment to unarm her husband but he doesn't let her do it.

\- So what was it you wanted to talk about?, Shirayuki asks while focusing on how she will beat him.

\- Oh that. Well, I wanted to announce you where we will go for our honeymoon.

Shirayuki is surprised for a moment and Zen takes the chance to attack but she quickly regains strength and focus and his plan goes to waste. The match continues with even more agony as the two teenagers are strong enough to not beat each other.

\- So where are going?

\- There is a place in Forran Kingdom which is full of beautiful views and it's perfect for our honeymoon. I'm sure you will like it, dear!

\- And when are we leaving?

\- In three days so we have to prepare our luggage. I see you're excited, Zen notices a huge smile on her face.

\- You know I am, Shirayuki laughs.

Obi bets on Shirayuki and Mitsuhide on Zen. Kiki is somewhere in between because she has fought with both of them and knows that they are strong. Shirayuki tries to attack faster to not let Zen think of what to do next and her goal is achieved. Zen falls on the ground but continues fighting and glances at Shirayuki with an accurate look.

He defends himself and waits for her to get tired. Then he stands up, runs towards a wall, makes a turnover and lands behind Shirayuki who was walking towards him. He places his sword on her back signaling that he is the winner. The beautiful princess admits her defeat by letting her wooden sword falling on the ground.

Everyone applauds the young couple and those who bet on Zen are triumphing. The same of course goes for Mitsuhide who reminds to Obi that he won their bet.

\- Mistress is way stronger than Master but she wasn't in shape. But I'll let you enjoy your winning for now until next time they fight.

\- Be sure that there will be plenty of times, Shirayuki reassures them.

\- Of course there will be, Zen agrees with her.

Both of them feel refreshed and look forward to the next time they do fencing. It is a sport that they like and make many happy and funny memories through it. The soldiers go to their duties letting the five friends alone teasing one another.

After a while, Zen takes Shirayuki's hand and leads her to the apple tree where the breeze touches their faces and cools their bodies. The air crosses through the tree leaves making a sound so relaxing and appropriate for a private moment between the two lovebirds. Shirayuki leans on Zen's shoulder and he hugs her. They stay silent to bask under the warm sun rays and the few clouds they see above the horizon.

\- Thank you for the match today.

\- Well, I couldn't find another way to tell you our honeymoon's destination but I liked it too.

\- Just to know, you played mischievously. You said the destination and then attacked, Shirayuki pouts her face.

\- It was worth it. There are not many chances to make you lose. This is the first time I beat you and I feel proud of it knowing that you are so...

\- So?

\- So skillful.

They laugh together for no reason and kiss on the lips. Their fingers are intertwined and they feel a pleasuring warmth going through their bodies. Is that what people call heaven? Because now everything is so peaceful that you are afraid of ruining such a wonderful moment. The birds are flying and the bees go from one flower to another to collect the pollen and make honey. The sunflowers are turning to the sun in order to grow up and making photosynthesis.

Shirayuki feels like exactly a sunflower. She always is turned towards her bright sun called Zen. He gives her a reason to live and without him she will die, without his light to guide her. He is everything to her and everyday tries to show her love to her precious husband in every way.

Zen feels the same thing. Shirayuki is his angel that protects him from the evil that fills this world. She is the light that brightens the darkest places in his heart. Shirayuki is the angel that God sent to him to help Zen make the right choices. When he looks at the starry sky, he will eventually see a shooting star and make a wish. Now he knows that wishes do come true because his true love stands by his side.

\- Shirayuki, I love you!!!

\- What?, Shirayuki asks trying to find a reason why he said it out of the blue.

\- I love you. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last one before going to bed. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason. I fall in love with you all over again when I look into your magical green eyes which are filled with all the stars and sparkle like they want to show me your love. You are my angel, you open your wings and take me to new worlds that I couldn't even think. You are my love, my life, my everything. If I were to die for you, I'd do it without second thought because it is worth it and I can't imagine a life without you being here. Every time I touch you, I feel a nice emotion which makes my heart skip a beat and this makes my desire to kiss your red lips and hold you in my arms even stronger. Shirayuki, please don't ever leave me behind because a world without you is meaningless. I love you with my everything and I'm glad that I got to meet you, know your good and bad points, fall in love with your gorgeous personality and existence and marry you. You are the best thing that has happened in my whole life, the sunshine that makes me smile every moment I see you, the rainbow that appears after a rainy day, the reason I live, the reason I breathe. Shirayuki, I love you and that's not going to change even in a trillion years from now.

Shirayuki is speechless and tears run down her cheeks unstoppably. Zen's sudden love confession was so sweet, adorable and heartwarming that the overflowing emotions needed to be faded by crying. She knew that he loved her much but never imagined that his love surpassed every possible sign of love. The kind words Zen just said are the only thing she wants to cherish along with him. She will treasure every happy and touching memory they create and will make sure to not let anyone destroy their life with her lovely childhood friend and now husband. Shirayuki still can't find the exact words to speak so she just hugs Zen and hopes that it's enough to show him a part of her great love. Zen caresses her red hair while she's crying and thinks that he is so lucky to have chosen her to be beside him for their whole life.

\- Zen, I'm so happy to have you as my husband. It's definitely more than I could ask for. I love you and I always will! Also, I'm excited to leave for our honeymoon... I'm sure we will have a nice time there!

\- Yeah I'm looking forward to it too!

Zen and Shirayuki stand up and and head to their room where they kiss and say sweet words. Zen push Shirayuki on their bed and starts kissing her neck while Shirayuki places her hands on his white hair. She kisses her lover on his lips and Zen takes off his shirt. Both of them know where the whole thing will lead and are ready to make it true until Shirayuki suddenly sits on the bed.

\- What's wrong?, Zen asks and kisses her cheek.

\- I am sweaty and I need to take a bath first.

\- But I like your smell and it turns me on.

\- I will be back in a few minutes, she winks.

Shirayuki goes to the bathroom leaving Zen shirtless on the bed while waiting for his wife to come and finish what they began. As expected, Shirayuki comes out of the bathroom with her red hair still wet and wears a light red dress that maches her hair perfectly and makes Zen even more turned on.

\- Have I ever told you how pretty you look in that dress?

\- Nope, not even once, Shirayuki chuckles.

\- I say it now, Zen pushes her on the bed for the second time.

He kisses her neck sending chills at Shirayuki's spine. She touches lightly his skin starting from his shoulders and continuing to his six-packs. It feels so nice and both have been abided to their lust. The desire of holding their lover into their arms is powerful and they do it with passion.

\- Prince Zen, are you in there?, a familiar voice says while the person is knocking on the door.

\- Ugh... What is it, Mitsuhide?, Zen speaks furious.

\- The lunch is ready so Shirayuki and you should come and eat with your families.

\- Okay, we'll be there in a minute.

Zen looks down on Shirayuki and closes his eyes surrendered. Shirayuki pats his head and smiles.

\- It seems like it's not the day to do it. We'd better leave it for our honeymoon, no one will disturb us!

\- Yes, you're right. Let's go eat now or our parents will shout at us.

They head to where their parents are and sit down on their chairs. Today's menu has spaghetti, King Yuu's favourite food. He enjoys it 'till the last forkful and feels pleased. The chef knows how to make him happy and that's why the King chose him. Zen and Shirayuki finish their launch and excuse themselves to go and take a nap.

Zen lies on his side of bed exhausted, the day was full of energy. They had a fencing match, he confessed his love to Shirayuki, they were about to have beautiful private moments if only Mitsuhide wouldn't have disturb them.

\- I'm so tired, Shirayuki lies on the bed.

\- So am I. Come here, Zen points at his chest.

Shirayuki puts her head on her sweetheart's chest and Zen puts his arm around her in a hug. They stay like this and take their essential nap. Their dreams are totally sweet as they are in their beloved one's arms. Their love is sure to last forever and the feelings they have once they touch their other half are unique and irreplaceable. Now, the only thing they have to think about is the joy of being alone together during their honeymoon...

The afternoon, when the young princess wakes up, she heads to the greenhouse where she knows she will be Ryuu. For once more she tries to spot him and walks towards him with a big smile.

\- I found a name!

\- Really? What is it?

\- The new kind of daisies will be called "Gazania" or most commonly "African Daisy". I did a little research and this kind indeed blooms in Africa. What do you say?

\- It's nice and it suits the flower. Thank you your highness, you helped me a lot!, Ryuu bows his head and along with Shirayuki, they continue examining the seeds.

 ** _See you next time..._**


	23. Let's enjoy our honeymoon!

**Chapter 23 : Let's enjoy our honeymoon!**

Finally, the day Zen and Shirayuki will leave the castle for their honeymoon has come. They have packed their luggage, have said goodbye to their parents and friends, have got on the carriage and now they are travelling to reach Forran Kingdom.

Both of them are excited and have a wide grin on their faces. Shirayuki has placed her head on Zen's shoulder and her eyes are closed as Zen looks outside and imagines how will the week pass. He wants Shirayuki to remember every single detail from their trip, he will make sure of that. After all, this is a surprise and it _has to_ be perfect! Of course he hasn't planned everything but the essentials like where to stay and eat and what to do the first days to have fun.

\- My boo, wake up. We arrive at Forran Kingdom!, he shakes lightly Shirayuki's shoulders.

\- Time... *yawn*... sure passes by quickly, she streches her arms and legs. Wow, this is so nice!, she looks outside of the carriage.

\- Yeah, it definitely is...

The buildings are dyed in different bright colors and are decorated with pink, purple, orange and red flowers. The roads are covered with cobblestones and there are plenty of shops. People are everywhere and walk smiled to go to their work. In general, you could describe Forran Kingdom as lively and beautiful. In every corner, you could see something new and interesting and the smiles would become even bigger.

The carriage stops a kilometre outside of the capital, at a villa. The house is big and its design unique. It is painted with a pretty shade of blue and the glass partition extends to the first floor. On the ground floor, there are walls but stunning paintings and pictures cover each one of them.

\- Wow, it's so amazing!, Shirayuki glances at the villa for the first time.

\- Yes and wait to see the inside.

The married couple carries their suitcases and wander around the big house. Shirayuki goes to the kitchen to make sure that there is everything she needs to make launch and dinner. Next is the bedroom. The two youngsters leave themselves free to lie on their huge bed. It is so comfortable and it will be theirs for a week. Now Zen and Shirayuki feel like it'll be the most enjoyable week of their married life.

\- Aawww Zen, you arranged everything and I really like all of them. Thank you and please enjoy this week with me..., she puts her arms around Zen's neck and kisses him.

\- With you by my side, it is true that we'll have lots of fun, he kisses her back.

They settle their clothes in the wardrobe and Shirayuki goes to the kitchen to make launch and then go to sleep. It was a long route and sleep is always needed.

\- Mmm... It ih dewizious!, Zen speaks with filled mouth.

\- Do you think so? Well, there aren't many times that I get to cook so I guess it's good, Shirayuki looks at her rice with meat.

When she was a little girl, Shirayuki always sneaked in the kitchen to watch the maids as they cooked and she really enjoyed it. But as a princess, she wasn't allowed to cook and generally be occupied with such things while she had servants to do it. So this week, she is extremely happy because she will have her _own_ kitchen and make her husband's favourite dishes.

The first day passed quickly and the next morning both woke up with enthusiasm. Shirayuki makes breakfast and Zen watches her as she moves her hands with such accuracy that he is attracted to her even more. After they eat, they go for a walk in the capital. The shops are opened three hours ago and people already fill the streets.

\- Zen, look at this hairpin! Isn't it nice?, Shirayuki looks the beautiful thing from outside.

\- Yeah, do you want it?, Zen asks her and she nods her head shyly. Okay, then let's buy it.

Zen puts the hairpin on his wife's hair and admires the pretty view of her. _Wow, it suits her perfectly and it makes her cuter..._

\- So does it look good on me?

\- Yeah, way more than good, he blushes.

They wander a little more and Shirayuki notices a very fancy bracelet with a blue gem on it. It would match Zen and Shirayuki finds an excuse to leave him alone for a bit so she can go and get it. Zen agrees to stay there and Shirayuki runs towards the shop.

\- Good morning! I would like to get this bracelet with the royal blue gem on it. I want it for a present.

\- Is it for your boyfriend?, the shop assistant asks gently.

\- Well, actually it's for my husband. The gem has the same colour as his lovely eyes.

\- I see. Then I think he will love it if it's from you, the shop assistant hands the wrapped present to the customer.

\- Thank you very much! Have a good day, Shirayuki says before stepping out of the shop.

\- Thank you, yound lady!, the shop assistant bows.

Shirayuki walks fast to where she left Zen but doesn't find him there. Where could he have gone? She searches throughout the crowd for a head with white hair and after a few seconds, she spots him. _He maybe went to look for something until I return..._ , Shirayuki thinks.

\- Here you are. I seeked for you all around. Are you okay?

\- Yes. Did you go to that shop you were talking about?

\- Ah... yes. There weren't any nice clothes at all, she lies and tries to look disgusted to emphasise her lie.

At least, he believed her with the excuse when she went to buy his present. _Whew, it will be a good surprise if he doesn't find out about it._

The newly weds suggest where to go next and accidentally hear that there will be held a firework festival at night so they decide to go there. Zen claps his hands from happiness inside his head as this is a great and romantic event for couples like them. The launch time has arrived so they head towards a restaurant. Zen pulls Shirayuki's chair to sit and then push it like a gentleman. Then he sits down too and a waiter comes to take their orders.

\- Welcome to our restaurant! What would you like to eat?

\- I want a beaf steak with rice, please.

\- And you, sir?

\- I'd like a ramen, please.

\- Okay. Do you want to drink something?

\- Two orange juices, Zen answers.

\- Thank you!, the waiter says and leaves the young couple alone.

Zen takes his lover's hand in his own, grins widely and looks deep into her sparkling green eyes. He never gets bored glancing at her, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Well, at least in his own world... Shirayuki squeezes his hand and right now she wants to kiss him so badly that she feels happy only with the thought of it.

\- Zen, I love you!, she states shyly.

\- I love you too, my life!, her dear husband responds.

Both feel so much excitement that they are alone. No one can disturb them here. No rules, no maids, no lessons, just them. After a few minutes, the waiter comes while holding their tasty dishes. He puts on the table the plates and two glasses along with the refreshments.

\- Bon appetite!, he wishes to his customers.

\- Thank you, they say at the same time.

Zen and Shirayuki take a bite from their food and look one another immediately. They laugh at their reaction.

\- It is so delicious and smells nice!, Shirayuki gets amazed.

\- Yeah, I totally agree. I heard from others that ramen here is the best!

The two teenagers finish eating and after leaving a tip for the very good service and food, they go back to the villa to get some rest or they won't be refreshed for the firework event.

Time skip*

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Finally the night has come and we get ready for the capital's big event. I choose to wear a pretty light pink dress with full skirt. Its neckline is portrait style and the waistline is basque. It also has cap sleeves and its back is V-shape. The dress is relatively simple and it's one of my favourites. I wear my heels and a little makeup. Now I am ready to step down the stairs and go to the living room where Zen awaits me. Luckily, I have put his present in my bag so it will definitely be a surprise when the right time comes.

\- Wow, you look incredibly beautiful!, he looks at me in awe.

I blush a little and murmur "thank you". We head to the cariage and when we arrive at the capital, my lover and I are in front of an awesome view. When we first came to the city we thought that it was lively but nothing compares to what we see now. The lights in the streets bright the night and the music from traditional instruments sounds so harmonic and it makes you dance. Oh, also there are many stands that sell food and I can see lots of little adorable girls wearing colourful yukata. I wonder if a yukata would suit me... Zen figures out my thoughts and he reassures me that I'd look very pretty.

We buy some small round donuts with white chocolate and some others with strawberry jam. They were so flavorful that I could have eaten the whole stock. Then we wander a little more while holding hands and go to some kind of performance with magicians. One of them comes near me and takes out of his sleeve a bouquet of daisies. I look stunned from the trick and notice that Zen's facial expression is odd.

\- Don't worry. You are my partner tonight and forever!, I whisper in his ear.

\- How did you know?

\- Well, I know you since we were kids so it's natural for me to know when you get jealous.

He gives me a small kiss on the cheek and takes my hand. I ask him where are we going but he doesn't answer. There are stairs ahead of us which we climb and when we arrive at the top of the small hill, I glance at the marvelous night view. The festival is so amazing from up here and the starry sky makes the night more romantic. We are here alone looking the incredible sight and there is no light so everything in the infinite sky seems clearer than ever.

\- Oh, Zen look! It's a shooting star! Quickly, make a wish..., I say.

I close my eyes and cross my fingers. _Please, let this love last forever and make us happy. This is the only wish I have!_ , I tell my strongest desire in my head. I open my eyes and immediately Zen kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. Our kiss lasts for a few seconds and I enjoy every single moment of it.

\- I love you so much! Do you know why I brought you up here?

\- No, why?, I ask curious.

\- Because in a bit the fireworks will start and I heard that the view from here will be nicer than if we were down there, he points to the festival.

\- You're full of surprises, I smile. But I am too.

I take Zen's present out of my bag and give it to him.

\- This is for you, a present I chose while thinking of you and to show to my faithful husband how much I love him.

He seems surprised and unwraps the gift. He takes the bracelet on his palm and then stares at me.

\- Do you like it?, I say shyly and nervous.

\- Are you kidding? I LOVE it, Shirayuki!!! You have a good taste on these things and everything you give me is in my taste too so you don't have to worry. Oh, by the way, there is another shooting star.

\- Where?, I look at the sky.

I feel Zen's hands around my neck and something touches me. Oh my God, it is a necklace! I touch it with my fingertips and then turns to look at my incredible and handsome Zen. His eyes are more beautiful under the moonlight and that royal blue in his eyes becomes greater. One of the reasons I fell in love with him is because I adore those expressive and elegant eyes.

\- Thank you so much!, I cry. I love you, Zen, and I live to be with you every day, I hug him tightly. When did you get it? I mean we were together all the time.

\- Well, when you went to that "clothes shop" I grabbed the chance to go and get it. That's why you didn't find me in the place you had left me. Do you like it, Shirayuki?

\- You can't imagine how much!

I take his hands in my own and bring my face a few inches away from his, ready to kiss his alluring lips when the dark sky brightens from the coloured fireworks. We laugh and sit down on the grass, holding hands and my head on his shoulder. The tremendous scenery has left us speechless. We have seen fireworks again but I think that now we are together so that's why it looks so beautiful. I hope we can have many other happy memories like this one.

NARRATOR

The cute couple sits there and enjoys the moment. Zen puts his hand on Shirayuki's face and caresses her cheek with his thumb. Oh, their love is so strong, this bond will last forever. Is there such a pure love like theirs in this cruel world? The vase with their memories has already started to be filled and the sure thing is that Zen and Shirayuki will need many vases.

The show ends and they return to their home. The night is so promising and appropriate for romantic events. The two teenagers go their big room while kissing and are ready to let themselves to their lust. The night will be unique for once more... Outside, the cool breeze fondles the tree leaves and the birds sing their nice song even though it's night. Zen and Shirayuki stay awake until the sunrise. Zen has Shirayuki in his arms and both look outside while the sun, the king of life, takes his position in the early dawn.

Shirayuki sleeps for two hours and then wakes up to make breakfast. She wants to gladden her lovely childhood friend and now husband so what's better than a delicious breakfast.

\- What is this sweet smell?, she sees Zen's head debouching.

\- Oh that? I cook crepes, she responds indifferent.

Zen licks his lips in happiness and waits for his portion impatiently. _I'm so lucky to have her!_ They eat their breakfast and look each other with tenderness. The rest of the day is spent in the house. The balcony has a coffee table and some chairs so it will be an amazing morning with the fresh air touching their faces.

For the following three days, they go to a wonderful place where crystals are hidden. The outlook is magnificent and there isn't such a place anywhere in this world. Their honeymoon gets more exciting as the days pass, all these things are refreshing and new to our married couple. They visit a lake in a crystal cave and there the water is so clear that they can distinguish the blue, green, red, orange and pink crystals. They stay at a hotel which is a few minutes away from the beach. As they are young, swimming is a way to have fun.

\- Shirayuki, I don't want our honeymoon to end.

\- Yeah, me too. We have so much fun and when we return to the castle we'll have piles of work.

\- And we won't see one another until late at night. Oh I can't bear with the thought of not looking at your pretty face for that many hours, Zen says.

He kisses Shirayuki's hand and takes her to their bed in bridal style. They have two more days till the day of going back home. Zen has the idea of visiting a hot spring and Shirayuki agrees without a second thought. They ask a shop owner if he knows by any chance somewhere nice for them to go and he suggests the Florium Hot Springs. According to the owner, this hot springs are under cherry blossoms and there are rose petals in the water making the atmosphere romantic. It is the best place for young couples like them.

Zen and Shirayuki spend their last two days there. They act all lovey-dovey because the place aspires them to do. They have their private hot spring and the relaxation comes immediately. Their honeymoon ends with the two of them lying on the grass and remembering this week's events and memories. The weather is warm and the shadow of that big tree is what they need. Now that the two youngsters feel refreshed, the return to the castle will be less tiring than expected.

But who says that the surprises won't be continued at the castle? A letter, some anger, a duel will be the things that await Zen and Shirayuki back to Clarines. And there won't be any other way to avoid the situation than to cope with it.

 **Heyyy! I know that this chapter is late but I was really busy, so please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this one as I did and just wait for the next one. I am sure that Zen's and Shirayuki's adventures don't end here. Please let me know what you think for this chapter and I'll try for the next one to be uploaded soon. Thank you for all your support until now and be sure that I won't let you down!**

 ** _See you next time..._**


	24. Short Notice

**Short Notice**

Hello everyone! I know that this is not what you expected. Unfortunately, this time I haven't uploaded any new chapter and I'm sorry for making you wait for soo so long. This month, I will be really busy with homework and stuff so I won't be able to write the new chapter (although I have started the first paragraph). I hope I can update the story near Christmas holidays. Again, I apologise for the very late update and I hope you forgive me. Thank you for your patience and for bearing with me... Anyway, have a nice day and please don't forget to smile brightly!!!


	25. She is my life

**Chapter 24 : She is my life **

Zen and Shirayuki have finally gone back to Clarines. They work for many hours from dawn to sunset with only two breaks. It's been already three weeks since their honeymoon and they do their best. Their parents feel satisfied that their children do their duties with so much passion. The days pass like the clouds in the sky when the wild wind blows. Can time pass so quickly before their eyes? Yes, it can and they enjoy it. Everything has returned back to normal with Zen and Shirayuki loving their other half even more. Their great love is something undeniable and their parents see it every day.

Shirayuki chooses to spend her break in the garden. The whole scenery gives her courage and calmness that she just closes her beautiful eyes and fantasises her next vacation with Zen. Can their love last forever? Will they be happy in the future? What other obstacles will they face? These are questions that can't be answered, not yet. But she hopes for the best. That blue bird sings so nice that its melody fills the whole world with happiness and faith. She doesn't want her break to end but her duties never end either way. Shirayuki stands up slowly and takes a big breath before heading to her office. On her way, she meets her white-haired boy with those royal blue eyes.

\- Hi Zen. How are you honey?

\- Oh, hey Shirayuki. I'm fine but I have a headache. I hope it'll get better, otherwise I'll go to the infirmary to take some pills from Dr. Garrack.

\- Okay, just don't push yourself. I have to go back to my office now because the papers won't be signed themselves. See you later Zen!, she kisses him on the cheek.

Shirayuki has gained the strength she needed to go on with her work. Kiki awaits her with more paperwork and this time it seems like it will never end. Kiki helps Shirayuki in every way she can and Mitsuhide helps Zen. Obi always sits on a tree doing nothing but lately he goes around the castle to check. Zen must have given him a task to accomplish.

The lunchtime has come and the royal family has gathered around the table. They have almost nothing new to share apart from matters that concern the two kingdoms. When suddenly a butler opens the door and approaches Zen with a letter.

\- Here, sir.

\- Thank you Stephan. Who send it?

\- The messenger says that you will understand once you read it, sir.

Stephan leaves the room and Zen opens the folder. It says:

To Second Prince of Clarines, Zen Wistaria 

Prince Zen,

From what I heard, you married Princess Shirayuki. In fact, I was the one to be by her side and you stole her from me. It would be a good chance for the two kingdoms to become allies but you chose to deny the alliance between Tanbarun and Kareni so you will deal with the consequences. I, Kareni's Prince Louis, challenge you to a duel for Princess Shirayuki's hand at the Adofeit Valley at 6 pm, tomorrow. If you truly love her you will not back out.

Prince Louis, Kareni Kingdom

Zen crinkles the paper in his hand with the anger arising in his eyes. Everyone is shocked from his reaction and asks what happened. Shirayuki is so worried for her husband...

\- What's going on, Zen?, she tries to calm him.

\- I will defeat him, Zen states angry looking at the crushed paper. How dare he asking such a ridiculous thing?

Zen glances at Shirayuki with a calmer look now and squeezes her hand.

\- Kareni's Prince Louis challenges me to a duel for your hand.

\- What?!

\- Yeah and I have to go or else it will be like I deny my love for you.

\- Zen don't talk nonsense. It isn't a friendly battle between you and your aides. It's a single combat, Shirayuki cries with the thought of losing him.

\- Hey hey, Zen hugs her. I will be alright okay? I promise I will be back with the victory.

\- Do you promise?

\- I do, my love.

Zen (P.O.V.)

He is insane! I'll kill him! How dare he challenge me for **my wife's hand**? It is totally ridiculous! Once I meet him at the valley, I'll show Louis what great love and marriage means. He won't get away from my hands. He wants a duel and he'll have it!

I can't bear watching Shirayuki crying, it breaks my heart. I swear to myself that I will be the winner. Shirayuki is my life!!! I won't let anyone to destroy my marriage and future with her. It's already 5 pm so I have to go now.

\- Are you ready, Zen?, Mitsuhide asks me while riding our horses.

\- Absolutely!

We leave and I hear Shirayuki behind us shouting "I love you!". I love you too Shirayuki. I'll be right back, I promise. On our way, I try to keep calm and imagine our future life. That's the only thing that keeps me alive.

Finally, we're reaching our destination. I see that he is already here. I will beat you Louis, that's for sure!

\- Good evening, Prince Zen. I see that you took my challenge seriously.

\- Just to let you know, Shirayuki is my wife so this duel is needless. Why bothering?

\- You see, I have loved the Princess since our first meeting at a ball. I was planning on marrying her but I needed a reason to do that except from love so I said that I wanted that alliance. You can back out now and give her to me or... die! It's your choice.

\- This will never happen, not as long as I breathe. She is mine! I will not hesitate to give my life away for her.

\- Hmmm... You're very serious about her. That's interesting, I hear Louis whispering to himself.

We take out our swords and get ready. I am confident for my victory. He runs towards me and I defend nyself. I take the chance to kick his leg to kneel him down and I succeed. But after that, he beats my shoulder and then stabs me on my left leg. I kneel from pain but I won't give up. I have a promise to fulfill! I stand up and continue defending myself. He thinks that now I'm weaker but he's wrong. I kick his stomach with a quick move and immediately stab my sword to his arm and then his leg. He screams in pain but it's his fault challenging me for Shirayuki. I approach him slowly.

\- Please show mercy. Don't kill me!, Louis begs of me.

\- I won't kill you if you give me your word that you will leave my wife and me alone.

\- I swear, I swear. Please...

\- Alright. Mitsuhide, we're leaving.

\- Yes, sir.

I have Mitsuhide treating my wounds. I bet Shirayuki will cry once she sees them but it was worth. I love her too much to think about myself. We ride our horses and head to the castle. After forty minutes, we arrive and run quickly to find Shirayuki. I ask the maids but nine of them knows where she is. Until I meet Ryuu and Obi sitting on the grass.

\- Do you know by any chance where is Shirayuki?

\- Yeah, we saw her under that apple tree. She was crying Master so go see her.

\- Thank you Obi.

I run as fast as my wounds allow me and at last I find her under the apple tree. Se is so beautiful! It totally worths it fighting for her heart. I'd do anything to be by her side always and share unique memories with my beloved Shirayuki, my life.

\- Hey, sweetheart!

\- Zen? You're back! It's really you!

\- I told you that I'd be back, didn't I?

\- I love you, Zen. I will always have you and only you in my heart.

\- I love you too, my twinkle star!

We hug each other so tight so we can never split. We both know that even if our hands are apart, the sure thing is that our hearts will be together for so many years. I take tenderly her hand and lead her to our room. I kiss her lips and neck unstoppably while her hands caress my white hair. We spend a wonderful night together in our room and we know that from now on, our bond of love became even stronger! I don't want to leave her for anything in this world because she is my world, she is my life!

 **Hello guys! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!!! I hope 2019 will be a creative year for each one of you and have happy memories with your beloved ones... Here is the new chapter I promised for Christmas holidays. I hope you liked it and please leave your thoughts in the comments. I want to thank everyone for their support in this story. Sadly, it will end in two chapters but luckily there is always a new story to tell. I don't know when it will happen but new adventures will come for an anime couple. I'll try to end this story by the middle of January (although I think it will be sooner). Everyone, have a happy new year, don't give up on your dreams, smile always and just know that every day is a bright one!!!!! ;)**

 ** _See you_** ** _next time..._**


	26. The bonds of Love

**Chapter 25 : The bonds of Love **

It is an ordinary day. The sun is shining above the Clarines citizens who work happily, the children play carelessly filling the streets with their laughter and childish voices. Here and there, the shopkeepers step out to take a deep breath to calm from the many customers they serve. No one can figure out the situation the newly married royal couple dealt with. Everything is back to normal, at least for them. Besides, they keep in mind that more obastacles to overcome means stronger bonds of love. The great thing is they are together through thick and thin.

It's amazing how two people's destiny is being together for the rest of their lives. Everyone has their other half waiting in this world and when the right time comes, they bound like two lost pieces of the life's puzzle. It's remarkable how fate or destiny brings two strangers together to spend time getting to know one another and finally get married. Is meeting the chosen one happening by chance? Everything happens for a reason even if somebody believes it's pure luck.

In the castle, there is silence. The maids work feverishly for the upcoming festival that will be held in the castle's big gardens. This festival's theme is black and white. Every citizen is welcomed and very excited to attend such a highlight event. Shirayuki walks around to see the preparations and hopefully all is okay. In the meanwhile, she searches for Zen as he hasn't appeared from early in the morning. She has asked Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, even Ryuu and Dr. Garrack when she paid a visit at the pharmacy. The young girl startes getting worried when a white-haired head shows up between the soldiers. She waits for him to finish his work by leaning on a pillar.

\- Good morning Shirayuki, Zen says unconcerned when he recognize her.

\- Um... Good morning. How are you?

\- Fine.

\- ... Okay. Do I disturb you from something?

\- In fact, I was about to go to my office to continue my paperwork.

\- Then I'm sorry for detaining you.

Shirayuki feels annoyed and disappointed. She knows that her husband and best friend is the Second Prince of Clarines and has piles of work, but at least he could smile at her or be more polite. Zen hasn't ever treated her that way so Shirayuki worries that maybe _she_ could have done something wrong. But again, he wouldn't be that angry. Having lost her nice mood, she heads to her room. Her heart feels heavy and tears threaten her to start flowing unstoppably. It's the first time feeling these emotions for Zen. She cries silently and her shoulders are shaking from sobbing.

 _No Shirayuki. You don't have the right to feel that way. It's just a misunderstanding, Zen would never be angry at you or if he was, he would tell you what's wrong._

 _But what if he has lost his interest for me? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What am I supposed to do then?_

 _No girl, don't do this to yourself. Deep down, you know that Zen would never do that for no reason. You are his unique woman that makes him happy every day, he has confirmed it to you many many times._

 _Maybe that's it. He simply has a lot of going on his mind so he is not in the mood. Yeah, that's it._

Shirayuki talks with herself and finally decides to pay him a visit later, when things will have calm down a bit. After all, the festival is tonight and they have to have fun. After all, a break doesn't harm right? Everything will be just fine... Her mother and mother-in-law are in the living room drinking tea while discussing how they should dress for the night.

\- Shirayuki, darling, have you chosen your dress?

\- No Mum, not yet.

\- But we don't have time to spare. We should hurry find you one. Zen would love seeing you in a beautiful black-and-white ball gown.

 _Yeah if he still cares. No don't think that way, stupid._

Shirayuki removes these hopeless thoughts by shaking her head and reminding herself to smile. The three women get ready to visit the capital. They know where to find the perfect dresses for tonight. The shop assistant is very helpful and soon enough they have in their hands the dresses.

Shirayuki's gown is black and strapless. The full skirt has little white butterflies all around it giving her a feeling she's flying. Her silver tiara matches her green eyes making them shimmering and her black heels make her more prestigious. She likes it, or to be exact, the correct verb is "love". This may be the most beautiful night gown in her wardrobe. Shirayuki looks forward to wear it and spend a wonderful night with her Zen.

When the carriage reaches the castle, Shirayuki heads to Zen's office. She feels serene but a little nervous. How can someone be composed and nervous at the same time? Neither does she know the answer. Shirayuki knocks the door theee times and waits for an answer.

\- Come in.

\- Hi Zen. How are you?

\- Fine. Sadly I have more and more papers piling up.

\- That's tough indeed.

\- Yeah. Come here for a bit.

Zen closes his dear wife in his tight hug and they stay like this for a while. Both are lost in the magic of the moment and can't think of anything but themselves in the future. Shirayuki wants to ask Zen if she has done something that has made him angry. She is nervous enough to say the question but she needs to overcome it. Her lungs are filling with air while gathering the right words in her mind. She clears her throat which feels dry and asks him.

\- Did I do something wrong?

Zen lifts her chin up to see her in the eyes. Her voice seems broken as well as her feelings. This is the first time he hears her with doubts. What has he done?

\- No baby. Everything is okay. Why did it cross your mind?

\- Because this morning you seemed annoyed or even angry from my presence. I thought that you might have lost your interest for me. I don't know anymore. I feel like you've been avoiding me the whole time. What's wrong with me Zen? What's wrong?

Now Shirayuki cries, sobs fill the room and her shoulders are shaken by the sobbing. Zen stays still and doesn't know how to comfort her. It wasn't his intention to make her feel that way. It breaks his heart seeing her crying. He caresses her cheek with his thumb and makes the distance between them smaller.

\- I'm so sorry Shirayuki. I really didn't desire to make you doubt yourself and our marriage. I just... I just had prepared something for the two of us for tonight and I wanted it to be a surprise. So I started avoiding you to take care of everything and not let you find it out. Will you forgive me?

Shirayuki's hearts beats so fast that it sounds in her ears loudly. Her husband, this lovely young boy whose attitude makes her melt, had prepared a surprise just for her and she thought that he got bored of her.

 _What a stupid girl I am! How could I even have doubts for him the moment he tries to show me in every possible way his great love for me. I am pathetic... Every day Zen protects me and makes me feel unique while I am here doing nothing. I don't deserve him after all. He is too kind for me. Alright, from tomorrow things will change. I will show him what my love for him actually means! Yes, I will become a very good wife that he'll be proud of me._

Shirayuki mentally pats herself and clinches her fists in determination. Then she looks up at Zen whose eyes were sad and cups his cheek in her palm. Zen closes his eyes and allows himself to feel her touch on his pale skin. The emotions are overflowing within them and the silence says all these words that are untold.

\- I'm sorry Zen. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions before asking you. It was partially my fault too. I should have known that you love me more than anyone in this world and yet I behaved like a fool. I should be the one asking for forgiveness.

With these words everything is back to normal and the young couple continues the lovey-dovey things. Zen takes Shirayuki's hand in his own and both look outside the window. After a few minutes, a maid knocks on the door to inform them that launch is ready.

\- Zen, I can't wait for tonight!

\- Neither do I sweetheart!

Skip time...

It is 6 pm and in about two and a half hours the castle will open its doors to the citizens. Zen and Shirayuki get ready but before that, they give a passionate kiss. Shirayuki puts on her dress, the black heels and the tiara while Zen wears his suit for these occasions. Both are beautiful and look each other in awe. Is it true that beauty lives in everything and everyone? It's true and the sure thing is that it exists in Zen and Shirayuki. The young man leaves his wife to go settle some things with the guards and Shirayuki goes to find the two Queens. It is already 8.20 pm and the whole Clarines has gathered behind the castle's doors. There's happiness on the adult' faces - let alone the kids.

The royal families are in the great hall waiting for the two Kings to vocalize their speech. Tonight, exhilaration will take place in the festival where everybody will be dressed with black, white or both. It is an event which happens every three years. It is an amazing opportunity for all people to come together and have fun. King Yuu is pleased to watch his citizens spend an entertaining night. King Mitsuo approaches him and inform him that its time for their speech.

After the fascinating talk, the crowd splits up in every direction to eat, play the games they have been offered and in general be in a good mood. Zen step closer to Shirayuki and whispers in her ear with his attractive and deep voice that gives chills at Shirayuki's spine. "Follow me" are his words and she does as he says. He kisses her fingers one by one and starts walking slowly. Before reaching the place Zen has been leading her, he covers her eyes with a black fabric and then takes her hand to guide his bright sunshine towards her surprise.

\- You can open your eyes now!, Zen states and Shirayuki takes the fabric off.

In front of her, in a spacious room, there's a round table which is set with a white tablecloth. The plates and the cutlery are set on it with such accuracy and, as Shirayuki gets closer, she notices a bouquet with red and blue roses next to a pair of candles. The flowers' colour reminds her of Zen and herself. Across the room, a pianist stands beside the instrument until Zen gives his order to start playing. In a few minutes, the butlers and maids have served their dishes and a little red wine in their glasses.

Shirayuki feels blissful, full of joy. Her whole being has relaxed under the classical music that fills the air and the piano tiles sound like a miraculously erotic voice for her ears. The food on her plate looks delicious and the red wine sure awakes all the human senses. Some tears of joy are on her eyes' edges that would run down her cheeks if she didn't oppress them. It was a nice moment to just ruin it with cries.

\- You are incredibly perfect!, Shirayuki says with her voice lower from normal but loud enough for Zen to hear her. You made all these just for me. I know I'm not the best wife you could have but I'll try to be one. How can I pay you back for this pleasure you offered me?

Zen shakes his head in deny. He is flattered from her words but she is wrong about one thing.

\- It was nothing. It's my pleasure to see your smile that makes my heart skips a beat when a nice warmth gets all over my body and mind that I can't think anything else besides you. You are the only person who I want to gladden no matter what. And you made a mistake before. You are not the best wife but the best of the best wives in this world. Keep that in mind! I know that every day you do your best to cope with your duties and, above all, to be there for me. If I hadn't you in my life, I'd be miserable.

He stops for a few seconds and then with a tricky smile appearing on his face slowly, he adds:

\- As for the reward you mentioned earlier... Well, there's one thing you could do for me.

Shirayuki flushes in an instant and now looks like the red roses from the bouquet in front of her. When Zen has that look on his face she knows what he means. He stands up from his chair and steps closer to Shirayuki. Then he whispers in her ear with his sensual low voice "I want you!". Shirayuki feels her body burning just from hearing his voice and the slight touch on her shoulders.

\- Shall we dance?, Zen reaches his hand out towards his girl with his voice back to normal.

\- You're so...

\- So?, he raises his eyebrow innocently.

\- So mean, Shirayuki pouts her face.

She takes her husband's hand and leads her to the dance floor. A slow waltz is echoing throughout the room, the piano gives its velvet tones away to the people like the most precious present ever made. Music can relax, boost confidence and so many things but the most important is that music does binds people together, especially when the two are in love! Shirayuki has rested her head on Zen's chest listening to his heart's beating. It is more calming than the classical music they hear even now.

\- Zen, you can't imagine how much I love you this moment. My heart hurts from the excessive amount of love I carry inside me for you... I love you, my man!

\- I love you too, my heart!

Their kisses are fiery and impassioned. Their hearts are slowly melting under the deep affection's flame. When they finish their dance along with the dinner, the couple goes for a walk to see the festival. As they walk by the Clarines citizens, the latter bow with respect to the royal members. There are several events all around and Zen and Shirayuki find themselves enjoy their time there. A merchant stands near them and offers to Zen a wonderful necklace with little golden flowers on it and a ruby in the middle.The jewel seems to have put a bright and wide smile on Shirayuki's face. She will cherish it, after all it's a gift from her other half.

After a long walk in the castle's gardens, they decide to go back to their room. There, Shirayuki takes off her shoes that have hurt her toes and lies on the bed. Surprisingly, Zen gets on top of her and looks down at his beautiful Snowhite with his sly look.

\- Won't you take off your dress? Or do you want me to do it for you?

\- I don't know. What do you suggest mister?

Zen thinks about it as he already knows the answer.

\- Hmmm... Well, I'd rather take it off myself.

The rest of the night is spent with lots of emotional kisses and lasting hugs. The feeling of touching the person you care about is thrilling. With only a single touch, hundreds of emotions overwhelm throughout your body, let alone the heart itself. Being able to hold within your arms the person you yearn all day for a glimpse of him is wonderful. Only then you feel completed, when your Chosen, the One the destiny has decided for you, exists beside you.

There will be times when everything is hidden in the dark and you can't see anything. The darkness will scare you and you'll feel like giving up while your soul will abandon you. But never lose hope because where there's dark, light also subsists. Someone will come with a candle, the flame will lighten the place around. At first, you won't know what's going on and who's the one with the candle, or to be precise, the hope. But as the time passes, your eyes will adjust and that's when you'll see the light coming and splash your soul all over. That person will be the One who will bring you the joy and the love you need to get away from the desperate situation you are. Love is a strong power in this world. Love is stronger than a wrestler, stronger than the nature. Love is stronger than anything! Because this power lives into the human body, the mind and the soul. It guides us to our decisions and choices, what's right and wrong.

The young couple will always be powerful as long as there is faith between them. Only they can decide the future that belongs to them. Is it destiny or some kind of magic the one which helps them move on? Well, you could say that everyone has their own little angel that helps them carry on their lives... But the important thing is to believe in ourselves. That's what Zen and Shirayuki do all the time and that's why they are still together. But, everyone knows that the word "together" cannot stand on its own so we put next to it one more word. The whole phrase is "together forever" and it's true!

The bonds of Love are upstanding and provide a unique security to those who have them... Just love!

\- I love you, Shirayuki!

\- I love you, Zen!

Shirayuki's eyes wander to Zen's eyes and find something that no one else holds. And this is tenderness!

\- We will be together forever!, they say as their pinky fingers are crossed to make the promise.

 **Hello! There is one more chapter to go and sadly it's the last one. This chapter is one of my favourite and as I was writing it, I felt excitement and delight. I hope that you felt it too! As always, you can tell me your thoughts in the comments and above all thank you for reading my story :)**

 _ **See you next time...**_


	27. Forever and a day

**Chapter 26 : Forever and a day**

\- What a nice day!, Shirayuki streches her legs.

Zen lies next to her with his sleepy face cuter than ever. She places a kiss on his lips, caresses his white hair and stays still to look at him while Zen sleeps peacefully. Is it possible for a human to be that handsome? Well, Zen isn't just a human but a god who has come to save her. The sun rays get into the room shyly to not ruin the moment between the couple. Zen opens his eyes slowly and turns his glance to his lovely wife. She is too beautiful to be true! The sunlight makes him close a little his eyelids until he gets used to it. He upholds his head on his arm and Shirayuki continues kissing him with her eyes all over his adorable face. Today is Sunday so they have their day off to do what they want. After all it's not as if they sit around all day doing nothing. They lie on their bed hugged and Shirayuki has her head on Zen's chest.

\- What do you want to do today?

\- I don't know. I was thinking of lying here all day in your arms.

\- Yeah but I want to spend a little time with you outside of the castle.

\- Okay Zen, look what we'll do. We will stay here a few more minutes and then we are going to walk in the forest. How about that?

\- Let's do it!, he kisses her forehead.

Shirayuki (P.O.V.)

Ugh, I have to get dressed and eat breakfast. Why can't we just stay cuddled in our warm bed? Nevermind, either way we will have fun. I stand up and head to the closet to grab my blue dress and my heels. Zen said he was going to take a shower before going out. I take off my pyjamas, I fold them neatly as Zen gets out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I can't help but staring at his abs. Oh, those abs... Ahem, what am I thinking? I grab my dress and I am ready to put it on.

\- Do you really have to dress? I prefer you just in your underwear.

\- Yeah, and I'd say the same for you and the towel.

I turn my flushed face away from his perfect body and concentrate on what we are going to do for the rest of our day. We finally get dressed, kiss for the thousandth time this morning and go to eat breakfast. After that, Zen tells Mitsuhide to get ready our horses to go to the forest, just me and Zen. We need a little time for ourselves, away from everything and everyone's eyes. The ride is calm while the fresh air fills my chest and my eyes can't have enough of this amazingly beautiful landscape.

The lake is peaceful and the mountain reflects on the blue waters. Birds fly all over the place while chirping and the sun smiles above our heads. I can't do otherwise, I smile as well. I know Zen looks at me with a smirk but I really enjoy it. We reach a place full of high trees and strap the horses on a branch. Zen takes my hand in his and walk side by side. I couldn't care less about everything that's going on around me, I just focus on his royal blue eyes that I fall for them even harder.

\- I know that I'm handsome. You don't have to remind me of it every time you look at my beautiful face.

\- Hah, you'd wish. I have seen men more beautiful than you.

We both know that I lie so we start laughing. Why does he have to be so... so attractive. I know that every young girl wants him on her bed but I'm sorry. He's mine!!! He's all mine... I turn to face him and immediately plant a kiss on his full lips. Zen deepens the kiss and I happen to live in heavens. I pull back and stare at his eyes without saying a word.

\- I want to kiss you so badly, he licks his bottom lip. Why did you pull back?

\- I have no idea. I just wanted to see you.

I realize that it doesn't make sense so I open my mouth to explain it better but he has other plans. His lips stick with mine and I close my eyes. After about thirty seconds or thirty minutes, I don't know, I lose control over time, I grab his hand and walk a little too fast with my face burning. I don't know why I'm being shy when we have kissed like that before but I surely acknowledge that I want him, whatever that means. Okay Shirayuki, don't think about these things.

We stop walking and sit under a tree's shadow to cool ourselves. The sun is a little more warm than usual so it's not wise to stay under it for long. Zen still has my hand in his and I squeeze it to show a part of my love for him. He brings it to his mouth and kisses gently my palm while his face has a foxy smile that sends me chills. Oh, I don't know how am I supposed to hold myself back before... before kissing him. Yeah... kissing him. Ugh Shirayuki, think of something else. Why do my hormones have to make me act like this? Just calm down girl.

My lovely boy helps me stand up and then he puts his arms around my waist making me come closer and rest my head on his chest. He holds me tight like to never let me go for any reason. Aww Zen, if you knew how much I love you... I really am lucky to have you in my life and I'd do anything to keep it that way. In a sudden move, he grabs me and lifts me up in the air twirling round and round. It makes me feel so free and happy, I imagine of flying along with the butterflies, like those in my stomach for example. He lands me slowly on the ground and my heart beats so fast that I can hear it in my ears. I lean on him to look at his charming eyes and after two seconds I decide on kissing him on his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his lips. But I don't end it there. I continue drawing a line of small kisses across his neck and finally I pull him for a very firm cuddle. We stay there a little more and then we part. It's time to go back to the castle and choose what to do next.

I want this day to be one of our favourite.

I wonder what he's thinking. He has a weird look on his face and I try to read his eyes' expression. Zen realizes I've been staring at him and a smile is put across his face in order to assure me that everything's fine. I believe him and continue walking. When we reach the castle, I ask him to visit the greenhouse. I haven't been in there for days. Once I enter the door, a nice scent welcomes me. I look around to find the source but instead I spot Ryuu. This kid never stops surprising me by discovering new kinds of flowers.

\- Ryuu!, I wave excited to see him again.

\- Hello, Princess. How are you?

\- Finer than fine... Thank you! How about you?

\- I'm okay. Here I am watering the plants.

\- Nice. Can I help you with something?

\- No but thank you. I have everything under control. You can go and enjoy the rest of the day. It's sunny so a walk would be ideal.

\- We just returned from the forest. It was great!

\- Good to hear that!

I say goodbye to Ryuu and Zen leads me to the library. Why would he take me there? I mean I thought that such places weren't for dates and stuff. But I guess we're not a normal couple so we don't go to ordinary places. And Zen isn't an ordinary man. He knows how much I love books and yes, I find library a lovely place to be with the person I love the most in the world.

\- Come here!

I approach him and stand in front of a specific library's section. I look carefully and notice that we see books related to love. Love books, love quotes, love everything. I didn't even know there was such part on the library, this is the first time noticing it and I wonder how did it slipped from me when I have come here a billion times. Zen looks at me and I sense he reads my mind. And that's exactly what he does.

\- This is a new section I personally created just for us. No one has the permission to come here except from us. Just consider this a gift from me, he slightly blushes.

\- Aawww Zen, I'm so moved. Thank you! This is lovely, really awesome! You are the best my man, I kiss him and try to keep my voice low to not disturb the others in here even though we are alone in this section.

We grab a book before sitting on one of the couches. We spend the next two hours together being side by side or having my head on his legs and vice versa. It is soothing to exist right next to your love and saying no words but the silence between you is the only thing you have to communicate. Words with deep meaning are told during silence. Only then you finally understand the importance they carry. Everyone can say a simple "I love you" but a few people mean it with all their heart. I am sure, as well as Zen, that we belong to the second category. It's something you need to find in you to blurt out the words that can make someone the happiest person in the world. Not only that, but it needs courage. Whenever I say "I love you" to him, I feel a little nervous even though I've said it many times.

The clock bird announces that time is 4 pm and I look really sleepy according to Zen. Oh, he's right... I just rubbed my eyes and try to stay awake. After all it's not my fault. This silence, this feeling while being together, his touch. Oh no, I think I fall for him harder than before. Someone would say that once I'm married I love him and I'm not _in love with him._ Well, that's not true. I love Zen but also I'm in love with him. I continue feeling butterflies in my stomach when he kisses me or just looking at me. I continue thinking of him every moment and he's the only person whom I want to have beside me.

\- Well, it'd be better if we went to our bed. I feel sleepy too...

\- Yeah let's go...

Without a second thought we stand up and head down to our bedroom while holding hands. We haven't seen any of our parents, friends or Izana. It just happened I guess. We put on our pyjamas before laying on the bed and I put my head on Zen's chest with him putting his arm around me making me shiver from his touch. I guess I really need sleep and that's the right time to do so.

Skip time*

It's already 10 pm and there is no sign of the sun in the dark shades of blue in the sky. The moonlight flows through the open windows because someone could say it is a warm night. Zen and I think of walking in the garden and sit under the apple tree, our own spot. Of course we go there with our fingers intertwined and view the amazing landscape that exists in front of us. I know we have done this too many times but each time feels like the passion between us grows and that's why each time is unique and different. I wouldn't change anything from our little moments together!

-Hey, Shirayuki.

\- Yes?

\- I love you...

\- Me too...

We haven't taken our eyes from the night sky but this word exchange means so much to me... I am sure I couldn't find another husband besides Zen. He is everything I need, everything I miss when he's away, everything I love in this world, everything I want to complete me... Zen doesn't knows completely my affection for him but I hope day by day I'll show him. My heart flatters every time I look at him, even if it's just a glance. But the most beautiful feeling is when he already stares at me. Oh sweet heavens, I can't help but thinking his lips on mine. All I want for _us_ is to be together through good and bad things. I wish there will be someday when he can finally understand that my love for him has no boundaries... Because Zen is the lost piece of myself!

 **Twelve Years Later...**

\- Kimiko, don't run in the corridors...

\- Yes Mum, a beautiful 6-year-old little girl laughs while running on the red carpets.

The little child with the white hair and little red strands here and there stumbles on her lilac dress and lands in front of a young boy with white hair who holds a green book.

\- I told you that you would fall. You didn't hear me, he seems to enjoy it.

\- Mum... Hinata is teasing me, her blue eyes water.

\- Come on kids. Be good to each other, Shirayuki smiles.

Shirayuki takes her little girl along with her handsome son from their hands and head to Zen's office. Hinata knocks on the door and a voice welcomes them.

\- Oh what a wonderful surprise...

Zen stands up from his chair and hugs his family. Shurayuki explains that they came to get him to go for lunch.

\- You did the right thing my love. I really am hungry, before you came my stomach growled.

The whole family smiles and Shirayuki feels so proud for her lovely family. Zen has taken Kimiko on his shoulders and Hinata walks by his mother. Kimiko has white hair with red strands and blue eyes while Hinata has white hair and green eyes. The 10-year-old boy loves reading like his mother and Kimiko is more... adventurous like her father. Zen looks glad that in the end everything worked out. He married Shirayuki, his dear childhood friend, he has many unique memories with her, he has two nice children and now they all live happily... maybe "ever after" but nothing is standard. Things can get bad anytime but the important thing is to overcome it all together. That is the power of love, let alone the love between family.

 _I wouldn't change anything from my life. I would live it from the beginning just to feel those familiar emotions again... To feel love from my parents, from my other half, from our children. I will remember everything - from day one up to the very last day - till the last detail forever... I want to be with them forever and a day!_

Both Zen and Shirayuki think the same thing... That indicates the great bond they have developed in the many years of being together.

After all, who said that childhood friends can't end up together?

 ** _THE END_**

 **And... here we are!!! Helloo everyone... That's the end of my first fanfiction for one my favourite anime "Akagami no Shirayuki-hime". I hope you liked the last chapter of my story and I welcome any thought/comment/review you have in mind about it and for the whole story. I want to thank each one of you for favourite/following/commenting/ reviewing. You really made me better as an author and I'll try to be as active as I can in writing.**

 **Well, as** **for that, I won't be able to write anything until the summer of 2020 because of final exams which are very important for my future. Until then, I would ask for your patience and I promise I'll write more stories in the future.**

 **Again thank you for just reading my very first online story and I hope you are all happy and with a big smile on your face!!!**

 ** _See you in a year..._**


End file.
